To Be Stark
by Red-Miko
Summary: Full summary inside!It is very important you read ALL I wrote in Chappy 1!The full summary is at the very bottom of the AnimeNfo I have.Please be sure to read ALL of it.If you don't you won't understand anything!It's all basically the summary!Inu&Kag Sa
1. NFO!

HEY!RED-MIKO HERE!

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

_**ANIMENFO:THIS IS THIS STORIES INFORMATION!PLEASE READ TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY!**_

_**THANK YOU! AND ENJOY!**_

ALERT!ALERT!:THERE WILL BE ADDED CHARACTERS TO THIS STORY!I OWN THESE MADE UP CHARACTERS BUT _**NOT**_ THE INUYASHA TAKAHASHI DOES!THANK YOU FOR READING!

COMPANY:_**TAKAHASHI CO.**_

OWNER:_**SESSHOMARU TAKAHASHI,23 YEARS OLD**_

_**MAY BE FOUND ON FLOOR 26**_

RANKS

SESSHOMARU'S WIFE:_**AINA TAKARA/TAKAHASHI,21;**__WORKS AT SORA GREY A RESTURANT_

SESSHOMARU'S SON:_**HIROKI TAKAHASHI,4;**__GOES TO PRICEMEN HALL KINDERGARDEN SCHOOL (1ST)_

_SESSHOMARU'S DAUGHTER(HIROKI'S TWIN):__**HIKARI TAKAHASHI,4;**__GOES TO PRICEMEN HALL KINDERGARDEN SCHOOL WITH HER BROTHER WHOSE OLDER BY 2 MINTUES (1ST)_

_SESSHOMARU'S HALF BROTHER:__**INUYASHA TAKAHASHI,21;**__WORKS AT HOT ROD -IN COLLEGE TO BECOME A MECHANIC_

_SESSHOMARU'S ASSISTANT:__**MASAMI EURII.BLONDE HAIR,AND JADE EYES,22;**__IS VERY CLOSE TO SESSHOMARU.KNEW HIM SINCE SHE WAS A CHILD.ESCORTS THE TWINS TO SCHOOL,FROM SCHOOL,AND TO BABYSISTER IF NEEDED.ALSO KNOWN AS BODYGUARD_

_SESSHOMARU/INUYASHA TAKAHASHI'S COUSIN:__**SANGO TAKAHASHI,20;**__IN COLLEGE.TO BECOME DOCTOR.HELPS AINA WITH THE TWINS IF NEEDED_

_(MOTHER,HALF MOTHER,AND FATHER DECEASED)_

_**KAGOME HIGURASHI,19;**__:COLLEGE STUDENT.PART TIME JOB AT THE DAYCARE CENTER SINCE SE WAS 16 YEARS OLD.IN COLLEGE TO BECOME ARTIST.SHE GRADUATED AT 17.WAS TAUGHT A LOT OF SCIENCE/MATH/HEALTH AS A CHILD,AND HOPES TO BECOME A DOCTOR.IS LOOKING FOR OPEN EMPLOMENT AS A DOCTOR_

_**MIROKU HIGURASHI,21;**__IN COLLEGE TO BECOME MECHANIC.WORKS AT HOT ROD WITH BEST FRIEND INUYASHA T._

_**SOUTA HIGURASHI,11;**__STUDENT AT HOURI ELEMENTARY SCHOOL (5TH)_

_**HATARU HIGURASHI;**__LIVES WITH SON,SOUTA,AND FATHER AKA GRAMPS_

_**KOJI HIGURASHI;**__UNKNOWN LOCATION.ABANDONED FAMILY_

_**KIKYO HIGURASHI,20:**__KAGOME'S HALF SISTER.WORKS AT A CLUB CALLED SPICY FLAVORED_

_**(KAGOME;AVALIBLE.ON NO RELATIONSHIP)**_

_**EX-BOYFRIEND;**__NARAKU MASU_

_**BEST FRIEND,SANGO TAKAHASHI,AND RIN GUNJIN:**__HAS KNOWN KAGOME SINCE CHILD_

_**EVERYONE'S ENEMY:**__NARAKU,KAGURA,KANNA,MASAKI MASU_

_**MASAKI MASU,23;**__RIVAL OF SESSHOMARU.CHILDHOOD RIVALRY.__**BLONDE HAIR,AND BLUE EYES.**_

_**OTHER CHARACTERS THAT ARE IN THE STORY**_

_**KOUGA WOLF,21;UNKNOWN**_

_**AYAME REINN,19;UNKNOWN**_

_**SHIPPO WAYO,10;ORPHAN**_

_**YUKA FANSON,19;UNKNOWN**_

_**ERI FANSON,19;UNKNOWN**_

_**AYUMI FANSON,19;UNKNOWN**_

_**KENTA FANSON,21;UNKNOWN**_

_**KYO FANSON(TWIN OF KENTA),21;UNKNOWN**_

_**STORY NAME:TO BE STARK!!!!!**_

_**INSIDE SUMMARY:**_

_This story is about mainly about family,and how they get threw the terrible times. For instance. Kagome has been with Naraku since she was 17,and broke up with him on her 19th birthday because she found out he was cheating on her with her half sister Kikyo. Whose know going out with her crush,and her best friend,Sango's cousin,Inuyasha Takahashi. When things get twisted,and Inuyasha finally notices her,and feelings start to rise. How will Naraku,and Kikyo react to this twist in fate._

_Kagura was Sesshomaru's first love,and she was dumped for someone else in Sesshomaru's life. Is this a revenge soon to happen. All will be answer before you know it!!!!_

_Enjoy! If any opinions,mistakes,or suggestions PLEASE email me at want this story to be PERFECT! _

_Please and Thank You!_

_R&R_

_Red- Miko _


	2. The Past Of Us All

HEY!RED-MIKO HERE!

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!

_**PLEASE TELL ME IF I MADE ANY MISS SPELLING.THE SPELL CHECK IS NOT WORKING! I'M TRYING TO NOT MAKE ANY ERRORS BUT EVERYONE MAKES MISTAKES SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF I DID**_

To Be Stark Chp.2"The Past Of Us All"

Kagome sat on her couch waiting for her boyfriend,Naraku,to come pick her up. She glanced at the clock. It read 12:53 AM. He suppose to have picked her up at 11:40

Kagome sighed,and turned the Television off. Kagome stood up,and smoothed her black skirt out. Kagome walked to the stair case,and turned the living room light out,and went up her stiars. Kagome went into her room,and closed the door. Then locked it. Kagome undressed,and put on a black tank top,and black pj pants. The phone rung. Kagome muttered"It better not be you,Naraku" Kagome grabbed the phone that was in her room,and answered it"Hello?" It was her bestfriend,Sango"Hey,Kagome" Kagome flopped onto her bed,and sighed"I'm not even suppose to be here.Naraku was suppose to pick me up.My 19th birthday is tommorow" Sango sighed"Kagome...I thought you broke up with him" Kagome asked"Why would you think that?" Sango muttered"I saw him,and Kikyo making out before I came home" Kagome yelled"What!Where?" Sango was bewildered"At the Spicy Flavored.The club Kikyo's trying to get a job at" Kagome spat"Basturd!I can't believe he'd do this to me!" Sango sighed"I'm sorry,Kagome" Kagome blinked back the tears,and shook her head"No...it's alright.I'll handle him tommorow" Sango smiled"Hey,um,me,Miroku,Inuyasha,and the others are planning something for you,Kagome" Kagome smiled"Thanks...where do I meet you guys?" Sango smiled"The mall of course!" Kagome giggled"I'll be there,goodnight Sango" Sango smiled"Goodnight,Kagome,and I hope you feel better"

Sango hung up the phone,and watched Inuyasha walked threw her door. He sat beside her,and put his feet on her leg"Who do you hope feels better" Sango groaned"One,keep your leg off me.I'm not a step,and tow none of your business" Inuyasha sighed"Come on,Sango,you know I'm noisy" Sango sighed"Alright.I thought Naraku broke up with Kagome,but it so happens he didn't.I told her I caught him,and Kikyo making out at Spicy Flavored.She's offically pissed off" Inuyasha sighed"I knew that basturd was no good" Sango rolled her eyes"Yeah,whatever.Why did you come here?Don't you have your own house?" Inuyasha yawned"Long day at the Hot Rod.I so tired I don't have the strength to drive all the way to Amity Park" Sango stood up"Well.I suppose you can stay here the night,but keep those dirty shoes off my couch,Inuyasha" Inuyasha mummbled"Yes ma'am" Sango sighed heavily,and went to her room. Inuyasha kicked his shoes off,and laid back"Man,I'm exhausted" Inuyasha relaxed,and let sleep take over his once tense form.

_**Next Day**_

Kagome wrapped a towel around herself as she got out the shower. Her phone was ringing off the hook. Kagome rushed to it,and grabbed it"Hello?"

"What's up,babe?"

Kagome asked"Naraku?Where were you last night?" Naraku was silent for a moment"I'm sorry.I forgot to tell you I had to go out of town,and when I was there.Mycell was out of signal" Kagome rolled her eyes"Un huh" Naraku smirked"Hey to make it up to you.Meet me at the park before you head off to school"(AKA College)

Kagome clenched the towel close to herslef"Alright" Naraku smirked"I love you" Kagome whispered"I love you too" Kagome hung up,and began to dry off. Kagome put on a black bra,and underwear after drying off. Kagome then put on a red plaid minni skirt,with a white cinched V neck bolero. It showed her mid-section. Kagome put on a white pair of reebok. With a crop jean jacket. Kagome grabbed her black eastsport bag,and her cell than walked out her room. Kagome jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen. Kagome grabbed her keys to her apartment,and to her white 2008 Eclipse. Kagome grabbed a apple,and a water than walked out her door after locking it. Kagome jogged down the black metal steps passing other rooms to the building. Kagome soon got all the wall down the spiral stairs. Kagome automaticly unlocked her door,and got into the driver side. Kagome put the key into the retriever,and turned it. The car made a loud beautiful noise. Kagome backed out the parking lot. She headed to the Shikon Park.

_**Shikon Park**_

Kagome threw her apple,and empty bottle into the parks garbage. Naraku was standing by the swings. Kagome walked up to him he planted a quick kiss on her lips. Much to Kagome's annoyance.

Kagome asked"Wanted something?" Naraku asked"Are you really that angry at me?" Kagome crossed her arms"Mmmm no but I am about you cheating on me" Naraku gasped"Who have I cheated on you with?" Kagome yelled"Don't play dumb with me,Naraku!Kikyo!My half sister!Sango saw you at Spicy Flavored making out with her!Confess you basturd!" Naraku glared at Kagome"Who do you believe?Me or Sango?" Kagome spat"You knew that answer before you even asked it.We're over Naraku.Goodbye!" Kagome snatched the silver necklace off her neck,and dropped it into the morning dew,and stomped back to her car. Kagome got in,and slammed the door. Soon sped off down the road.

Naraku picked up the soaked chain and hissed with hate"You'll regret braking up with me,Kagome Higurashi" Naraku walked back to his silver misibushi.(sp?)

Kagome sped off the her college. Drans Tech. College

Kagome took a deep breath to relax herself. Only one thought made her calm down but only made a slight spark of anger. Her Father. He left when she was only 13. She never seen him after that. Not his smile. his raven hair,or his mystical grey eyes. Like her own. She looked exactly like her Father people always said. Thinking about him brought many emtions. Kagome shook her head"Don't think of that coward,Kagome.Something else.Like what I'm going to do to Kikyo when I see her!"

_**Takahashi Manison**_

Sesshomaru muttered into his phone"Make sure you call,Kagome,Masami.To remind her she is watching Hiroki,and Hikari,because I'll be out late,and Aina has work" Masami spoke into the phone calmly"I'll be sure to call her after 5.That's when she get's off from her part time job" Sesshomaru muttered coldly"I didn't need to know what I am already familar with,Masami" Masami smirked"Why the grumpiness,Fluffy?Had another bad morning?" Sesshomaru grunted"Just remeber what I told you to do" Masami sighed heavily"Chill.I'm on it" Sesshomaru clicked his phone shut,and headed out to the kitchen"I'm about to go to work" Hiroki,and Hikari hugged they're Father"Bye,Father" Sesshomaru rustled both of they're heads with a smirk on his face. They ran off. Aina smiled"Are they the only thing that make you smile?" Sesshomaru kissed his wife,and pulled back"You're another" Aina giggled"Oh stop it,Sesshomaru" He smirked.

_**Takahashi Residence**_

Sango hopped as she put her other shoe on"I promise!I'm gonna kill Kagome,and throw Inuyasha in with her!They didn't bother to wake me up!Kagome didn't call,and Inuyasha did even waste a breath waking me up" Kagome grabbed her bag,and ran out the door to bump into a mascular chest. She looked up to see Miroku"I suppose you're late too?" Miroku nodded"Would you like to ride with me today,Sango?" Sango shrugged"Sure,Miroku" They walkded to his black hummer. Sango got in the passanger side,and Miroku got into the drivers side. Sango asked"I think Kagome broke up with-

Sango fel something stroking her leg. Kagome slapped Miroku,and he curved as he drove. Sango yelled"KEEP YOUR LECHEROUS HANDS TO YOURSELF PERVERT!" Miroku rubbed his cheek"My mistake,Sango,my hands seem to wonder when I'm not paying any attention to them" Sango yelled"NEXT TIME I PROMISE I'LL BRAKE THEM OFF THEN THE ONLY THING YOU'LL BE CONCENTRATING ON IS THE PAIN!" Miroku asked"Why so violent...and what was it you were saying about Kagome" Sango hissed"You're a jackass,and I think Kagome broke up with Naraku" Miroku smirked"It's about time" Sango yelled"W...what do you mean it's about time!she sounded broken last night when I talked to her about Kikyo,and Naraku's relationship!" Miroku smirked"She'll get over it.Trust me.Do you not know your own bestfriend.Kagome had a major crush on Inuyasha before she fell in love with that basturd.Things are gonna go right back to where they started" Sango mummbled unsure"How can you be so positive of your words" Miroku smirked"Just trust me" Sango shrugged"Whatever.What you get Kagome for her birthday?" Miroku smirked"A necklace to replace that cheap necklace Naraku gave her when they started going out" Sango smiled"That's so...thoughtful" Miroku asked"What are you getting Kagome?" Sango smirked"Ankle bracelet.The one I got from Hawaii when I was 6.It has her birthstone in it.She'll love it" Miroku asked"Have a idea what Inuyasha's gonna get,Kagome?" Sango tensed"Please don't let it be a snake,Kami like last year" They both shivered. Miroku shook in fear"Have you ever seen her so pissed in your life?" Sango shook her head"I don't want to again.Inuyasha always have jokes to spread" Miroku laughed"You have to admit it was hilarious!" Sango giggled"Yeah" Mrioku parked in front of the huge building"Here we are,Sango" Sango sighed"Another day.Let's get this day over with" Miroku smirked"I agree.Let's go"

_**Other's POV**_

Hataru called"Souta!Souta!Come on dear!You're gonna be late for school!" Souta called"Be right down!" He soon was jogging down the stairs faster than a frightened mouse. They both rushed out the house. Souta got into Hataru's white nustang. Hataru got in the drivers side,and began to back out the drive way. Souta asked"Are you getting anything for Kagome?" Hataru whispered"Why should I?We don't get along very well,Souta" Souta sighed"I know me,and Kagome's birth mother died,and all but you're our new mother.So why can't you act the least bit kinder then Kagome" Hataru sighed"I don't think I should.She never wanted Koji to marry me in the first place.Sometimes I think he married me to take care of you two so he could run off to who know where" Souta looked out the window,and whispered"He left for a reason don't accuse my Father of something he didn't do" Hataru sighed"Whatever" Souta clenched his fist. Waiting to get to school. Not feeling comfortable by his step mother any more. She stopped in front of the brick elementary school. Souta got out,and slammed the door behind him. A girl with long silver hair,and silver eyes called for him"Souta!Over here!Souta!" Souta smiled"I'm coming Kanna!Wait up!" Souta ran towards her having his backpack slung around his left shoulder. Kanna asked"Why the long face,Souta?" Souta asked"What do you mean,Kanna?" Kanna rolled her eyes"You were looking all angry before I called for you" Souta muttered"When you get around other people you act as though the world has gone against you,and you have that cold look" Kanna sighed"I already explained that I don't like being around a bunch of people.Now stop changing to subject,and answer my question" Souta sighed"Just had a arguement with my step mother" Kanna asked"What about?" Souta whispered"My Father.She makes him sound like a coward.I'm starting to see why Kagome doesn't like her.She brings home these men home every night when she thinks I'm alsleep" Kanna put her arm around her best friend Souta's arm"Brighten up,Souta,we'll son be in Middle School" Souta groaned"Thanks for reminfing me that!" Kanna laughed"Do you want to be a kid for the rest of your life?We're preteens!Start acting like one!" Souta rolled his eyes,and muttered"Women" Kanna hit his arm"Say something?" Souta rubbed his arm"Nothing,sheesh" Kanna smiled"Okay!" (**I know Kanna is WAY OOC,but I want her to only be like that around people she doesn't know.So get use to her!**)

Kouga sat in his class tapping his pencil. Bored as a dog on a hot day. He glanced over at Ayame who was writing notes in her notebook. He looked over Kagome who was sletching something in her sketch book. Kouga thought to himself"**Why did I decide to come to go college.For Kagome,and I end up being with Ayame.Man,what a drag.I already know all I need to know about mechanic like things**" A paper ball ht him on the forehead. Kouga jumped because he was so lost in thought he didn't see who threw it. Kouga opened the ball and read:**I see you're daydreaming?Did you,and Kagome switch bodies?**

**-Ayame**

Kouga sighed,and wrote something back then threw it back. Ayame caught it,and opened the crumpled piece of paper. It read:**Uh No.I'm just bored.I was only thinking of what a drag it is being in this class.No more notes are you trying to get me in trouble?**

Ayame rolled her eyes and slipped the ball into her backpack. The bell rung. Ayame stood up,and headed over to Kouga"Summer's just around the corner,Kouga.WE get major days off from all this,and-

Koiga muttered"WE aren't in high school Ayame.We get a few days off.Like for instance the weekend.We're in college now" Ayame sighed"Thanks for the reminder"

Kagome stuffed her sketch book into her bag,and stood up. She was the last in that class to get all her things up,and leave. Kagome walked down the hall passing a digital clock. It read:**4:50**

Kagome thought in satisfacation"**10 more mintues til it's time to go home.At least I only have a short art class nothing hard as the one I just left**"

Kagome walked into the art room,and got her sktech book back out,and began to finish her drawing. She felt someone sit beside her. Kagome looked to her left to see Rin. Rin smiled"Happy 19th birthday,Kagome" Kagome smiled"Thanks.You gonna be at the mall?" Rin nodded"I wouldn't miss your birthday" A women with long red hair,and generous violet eyes. With cute gblack glasses. She pushed them up"Class.Do a sktech for me.I have no other assignments for you so sktech.Free draw.Wahtever you call it" The class cheered. Kagome grabbed her red crayon,and finished her picture. Rin gasped"Whoea.That's amazing,Kagome!" It was a picture of a man. He had long raven hair,with mystical grey eyes. Rin asked"Isn't that your Father?Koji?" Kagome nodded. He had on a plain black kimono,and a huge,and long sword by his side. It glowed red. Blood surrounded him,and he looked sad. Rin whispered"It kind of makes me feel sad" Kagome put her crayon back in the box"I'm done" She looked at her watch"Wow...three more mintues already?" Rin whispered"Here comes Ms.Kiku." Miss.Kiku stopped beside Kagome,and picked up the picture"This is the best work you've ever done,Kagome" Kagome put a strand of hair behind her ear"Thank you,Ms.Kiku" Ms.Kiku pulled her falling glasses up"May I take this with me.I have great plans for it already" Kagome shrugged"Sure why not?" Ms.Kiku took it to her desk,and sat down staring at it with soft eyes. Kagome sighed"What is she gonna do?" Rin smiled"Probably put it up somewhere" Kagome hissed"This isn't kindergarden,Rin" The last bell rung. Ms. Kiku called"Kagome!Stay ith me for a while" Some people said"Ohhhh"

Rin yelled"Oh shut up,all of you!Get out!" The class room soon was cleared. Rin called"Later,Kagome!" Kagome waved Rin off. Ms.Kiku was putting a note into an envelope"This is for you.I hope you agree to this.This is your 19th birthday present from me.Have a nice day" Kagome smiled"Uh...thanks" Ms.Kiku smiled"I'll keep the picture for a little while longer" Kagome nodded as she walked out. Kagome walked down the almost empty all to the exit door,and out. Kagome walked to her Eclispe. Kagome automaticly opened it,and got in. She started her car,and sped off to her apartment.

_**Sorac Gate-Apartments 202**_

Kagome walked up to room 23. Her neighbors were argueing again. Kagome pushed the door opened,and walked in then slammed it. To block the noises out. To no avail. She heard screaming,crashes,and cries. Kagome groaned. Her phone began to ring. Kagome walked into the kitchen and sat the envelope on the counter,and answer her house phone"Hello?"

"Did I tell you what time to meet us?"

Kagome smiled"No you didn't,Sango" Sango smiled"Well at 7" Kagome looked at the clock on her stove. It read:**5:18**

Kagome nodded"Alright" There was bamming noise at her door. Kagome groaned"Sango.I gotta go" Sango asked"Everything alright?" Kagome sighed"Ayano,and her boyfriend Daisuke are argueing again.I think Ayano's son is over there crying.I swear I'm-

The bamming was getting louder. Kagome sighed"Bye,Sango" Sango asked"Do you need some assistance?" Kagome laughed"No,buye" Sango sighed"Bye" Kagome hung up,and ran to the door. Kagome opened it. Ayano had a bloody cheek"Kagome can you call the police for me" Kagome asked"What happened to you!?" Ayano yelled"I told Daisuje not to come back to my apartment if he was drunk!And he came talking about I cheated on him,and which I didn't!" Her 12 year old son,Jirou held onto her hand. He looked very pale. Kagome sighed"Come in" Daisuke walked out the other apartment and yelled"I've told you millions of ties not to walk out on me,Ayano!" Daisuke grabbed Ayano by her arm,and punched her to the floor. Kagome screamed"Stop!Daisuke!Don't do this in here!" Daisuke slapped Kagome"I didn't ask for you to interfere!" Jirou fainted. Kagome's cheek was bleeding. Kagome ran to her kitchen and grabbed her phone,and dialed 911. Daisuke was gragging Ayano to the bathroom,and closed the door. Kagome heard her screaming. Kagome yelled"I need the police at Sorac Gate immediately,and bring an ambulnce" The woman asked"This is Takahashi Police Station may I ask what room you are in?" Kagome yelled jumpy at all the screams"Room 23 on the 20th floor hurry!" Kagome hung up,and ran to the bathroom door,and turned the knob. It wouldn't open. Kagome punched,and kicked the door. It wouldn't buge. Kagome spat"Damn!" Kagome ran to Jirou and check for a pulse. It was very slow then fast. Kagome brushed his red hair out his fast with her hand. She heard sirens. Kagome felt like a kid again. When her Dad left. Hataru started sleeping around. Kagome shivered at all the times she was...

Kagome couldn't even think it tears fell down her cheek. Kagome called"In here!" The cops ran in"Where is the others!?" Kagome yelled"The bathroom!" The woman kicked the door open,and put Daisuke off Ayano. He had been raping her. She was uncoiuncess. Kagome looked away. The ambulance people walked in,and picked Jirou up. The man asked"Are you a guardian?" Kagome nodded"Babysitter sometimes" He nodded"I'm Kouki...and you're going to have to come with me in the ambulance truck,k?" Kagome stood up"What about,Ayano?" Kouki nodded"She's coming as well" Kagome nodded. Kagome grabbed her cell,and follwed everyone out. Daisuke was being taken away glaring at Kagome. Kagome shivered. Kagome took Kouki's hand and was pulled up into the truck. The other guys closed the doors and ran to the front to drive them all the Rose South Hospital.

Which was way past Amity Park that was far enough from Ano,Japan.(**There is no Ano,Japan.These other characters are new too.Sry for not mentioning them on Chappy 1)**

**Rose South Hospital:Past 8pm**

Kagome hugged the blanket to herslef in Ayano,and Jiru's room. A nurse walked in. Kagome asked"CAn you finally tell me what's wrong with Jirou?" She sat beside Kagome on the other chair"I need to clean that cut" She wiped alcohol on it,and blew it before she could wince then out a bandaid on it. Kagome asked"What's wrong with him?" She sighed"He fainted because he had an panic attack.It appears he has asthma.Ayano must've hadn't known" Kagome asked"So...he had a asthma attack as well?My brother has that" She smiled"He'll be fine.He'll have to start taking some meds" Kagome nodded"I understand" She left the room. Kagome thought to herself"**This all feels like de ja vu.Except I'm not the one who got hurt**" Kagome cried silently to herself remeber things she didn't. Her phone began to ring. Kagome sniffed and answered"Hello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU!IT'S ALMOST 9"

Kagome sighed"I'm sorry,Sango.I'm at the hospital"

_**Switch Scene**_

Everyone stood outside the closed mall. Everyone looked sorta angry til Sango yelled"WHY ARE YOU AT THE HOSPITAL!WHAT HAPPEN!ARE YOU OKAY!?" Rin took Sango's phone,and put it on speaker"Kagome!Are you okay!" Kagome sniffed"I'm fine.It was Ayano,and her son.They're the ones who got hurt.I only have a scratch" Inuyasha asked"What happen?" Kagome was silent for a moment. A little surprised he was concerned"Her boyfriend,Daisuke was drunk.He went all crazy.He raped Ayano.Jirou fainted" Miroku sapt"How'd you get a scratch!?" Kagome shook her head which was aching"He slapped me.It's no big deal,Miroku.Hey...um...I gotta go guys.I'm really tired.I'll see youu guys when I can" She hung up before any of them could protest. Miroku yelled"That basturd better be luck he's in jail!" Sango whispered"Kagome didn't sound okay" Miroku sighed"Don't you rmeber what she had to go threw when her Father left?" Sango whispered"Oh...I forgot" Inuyasha muttered"I'm heading to the hospital.I'll see you guys later" They knew they weren't invited so they went home in defeat.


	3. Mystic Happenings

HEY!RED-MIKO HERE!

DISCLAIMER:I DOM'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To Be Stark Chp.3"Mystic Happenings"

Inuyasha walked into the hospital,and to the desk"I'm looking for Kagome Higurashi" The women nodded"Room 32.On the 30th floor" Inuyasha nodded"Thanks" Inuyasha ran to the elevator,and when he got in pressed 30 because he was heading to the 30th floor.

_**30th Floor**_

Inuyasha walked to number 32,and walked in. Kagome was asleep in the chair. She had nothing to cover her. Inuyasha took his jacket off,and put it on her. Kagome opened her eyes. She sat up,and whispered"What are you doing here,Inuyasha?" Inuyasha sat beside her,and ran his hand across the bandaid"What happen to Daisuke?" Kagome yawned"Jail I suppose" Inuyasha asked"You sounded kinda sad explaining all this to the others" Kagome hugged the jacket to herself"Well,let's just say no one can run away from they're past" Inuyasha whispered"You're letting it run over you,Kagome.Some people do get away from they're past.If I can.So can you" Kagome whispered"Easier said then done,Inuyasha" Inuyasha sighed"Whatever" Kagome heard someone whisper her name. Kagome walked over to Ayano,and asked"How you doing?" Ayano sat up"What happened?Where am I?Where's Jirou" Kagome whispered"Relax.You're in the hospital.Jirou is over there" Ayano grabbed Kagome's hand and yanked her foreword"Where's Daisuke!?" Kagome took her hand back"He's in jail.He raped you,Ayano" Ayano whispered"I don't care!Why did you call the police!I love him!" Kagome's eyes softened"How can you love someone whose hurt you,Ayano?" Ayano spat"Love conquers over everything,Kagome!His baby sister just died!He turned to drinking for comfort!Now his in jail!" Kagome whispered"I only-

Jirou's voice interrupted they're conversation"Mommy?Where am I?" Ayano glared up at Kagome,and stood up,and walked over to Jirou"Nothing.Why is he here?" Kagome whispered"He had an asthma attack.I assume you didn't know he had it?" Ayano spat"No!This is all your fault!If you would've opened the door sooner!I wouldn't of gotten raped,and my son wouldn't be lieing in this bed!" Kagome yelled"You're trying to blame everything one me!?" Ayano yelled"I wouldn't blame you if you ever thought to think before you did things!" Kagome sighed"You know what?I'm leaving" Kagome walked towards the door. Ayano spat"I don't care!Because of you!I have to explain to Jirou why Daisuke isn't coming back home!" Kagome whispered"Once you're broken...you're always broken" Kagome walked out. Inuyasha followed. Jirou whispered"Where is Kagome going,Mommy?Why were you yelling at her?Where's Daisuke?" Ayano sighed"I'll explain everything,Jirou" Jirou listened carefully.

Kagome walked out the hospital. Inuyasha catches up to her"Kagome...what did you mean once you're broken you're always broken" Kagome sighed"Forget it" They appraoched his car. Inuyasha grabbed her arm,and pushed her against it"What did you mean?" Kagome blushed and looked up at him. His hands were on her waist. Kagome felt as though she might melt in his arms. Inuyasha whispered"Are you gonna just look me in the eye or are you going to tell me" Kagome whispered"Once someone loses a family member that's very close...they can't become what they were before" Inuyasha whispered"Kagome...you never changed.What makes you think others can't?" Kagome looked away. Inuyasha grabbed her chin and made her look up into his soft eyes. Inuyasha leaned in closer. Kagome backed a bit to his car, Inuyasha captured her lips into a heated kiss. Kagome put her hand on his cheek and kissed back. Inuyasha's hands rested on her waist. They didn't notice the glaring eyes looking there way. They pulled back,and looked into each others arms. Kagome kissed him sweetly on the lips. Inuyasha captured her lips into a sweet,and slow kiss. Kagome's phone began to vibrate. Kagome pulled back,and looked into his eyes. He let got of her waist"Um...we should get going" Kagome nodded"Y...yeah" Kagome got into the passenger side,and took her phone off it's clip,and opened it. Her phone is a Version LG enV. She had just gotten a text or email. Kagome read the text:_**We need to talk,Kagome**_

_**-Naraku**_

Kagome typed something,and sent it to him then put the keyboard back where it was suppose to be. Clipped to the phone.

Naraku read her messgae:_**Leave me alone!I don't want any thing to do with you!You jerk!**_

_Naraku growled to himself_

Inuyasha clecnhed the wheel"Kagome...I'm sorry...that kiss-

Kagome shook her head as they pulled up at the apartment"No...it's alright" Kagome was about to get out til Inuyasha grabbed her arm making her turn around his lips smashed onto her lips. Kagome gasped but kissed back. Inuyasha heated the kiss. Kagome leaned closer to his side. His hand slid down his arm to her leg. Kagome pulled back,and whispered"What are we,Inuyasha?" Inuyasha whispered"More than we were before" He kissed her sweetly. Kagome climbed over her to his seat,an sat in his lap,and kissed him. Inuyasha's hand on her waist. Kagome felt his hand slip up her shirt. Kagome pulled back for air,and bit her lip,and than kissed her again. Kagome pulled back"I...have to go,Inuyasha" Inuyasha sighed"Alright" Kagome opened the door,and got out. Kagome took his jacket off,and gave it to him"Thanks for the ride" Inuyasha nodded"See you later,Kagome" Kagome walked to the stairs and jogged up them. Inuyasha started his car,and sped off"Whoea...man" His phone began to ring. Inuyasha groaned,and answered"Hello?"

"Hey,Inuyasha"

Inuyasha curved"Kikyo!?" Kikyo giggled"Don't kill yourself.Meet me at Spicy Flavored...in 10 mintues.Wanna have some _fun_?" Inuyasha whispered"I'll be there" Inuyasha hung up"It's about time she wanted me" Inuyasha went over the speed limit to get to the club.

_**Kagome's POV**_

Kagome locked her door,and sighed"Whoea...why all the sudden he likes me?" Kagome flopped down on her couch.Kagome kicked her shoes on,and grabbed the remote,and turned the televison on. Kagome yawned leting sleep take over her drowsy form.

_**Next Day**_

Kagome heard her cell ring for like the 10th time,and groaned. Kagome grabbed it,and looked at it. The time said:9:45AM

Kagome screamed"Holy crap!" Kagome ran to her room slipping on the floor as she ran on the hard wood floor. Kagome took her dirty clothing off,and put on black jeans,and a black t-shirt that has a silver star in the middle,and her white reeboks. Kagome ran out her room,downstairs,and out the door. Ayano was outside her apartment looking at the gloomy sky as it rained. Kagome spat"Damn!" Kagome ran back in her house,and got her black pull over jacket. Kagome locked her door,and put the hood on. Ayano smiled"Hey,Kagome...um...I need to talk to you" Kagome jogged down the stairs"Uh...I'm late for work!I'll talk to you when I get back!Bye!" Kagome got into her car,and took her hood off. She started her car,then answered her phone"Hello!?"

"Where are you!?Clarie just called and you're not at the daycare!You're lucky we have a few days off from college,Kagome!" Kagome yelled"Yeah!I know!I'm like an hour and a haf late but your critism isn't helping!Gotta go!" Kagome sped off down the road.

_**DayCare Center**_

Kagome locked her car doors,and ran into the center. Children ran aroun like mad people. Clarie had long ebony hair,and hazel eyes"You're late,Kagome!" Kagome called"I know!I didn't get home til late!I was at the hospital!" Clarie spat"No excuses,and no exceptions!" Kagome sighed"But Clarie!Please!" Clarie walked off with her nose high into the sky. Kagome growled. She picked up a baseball,and aimed it at her head. Someone grabbed her hand. Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru. He smirked"Do you actualy think that'd be a good idea?" Kagome sighed"Lost it there.Thanks" The twins tackled Kagome. Kagome giggled"Hey there guys.Do me a favor,and find Shippo" They nodded,and ran off. Kagome took Sesshomaru's offering hand. Sesshomaru asked"You wouldn't happen to know where my brother is would you?I called his house.No answer.Sango's hiding something but-

Kagome cut him off"He dropped me off at my home last night,but I don't know where he went" Kagome's cell buzzed. Kagome took it off the clip,and read the text:**Hey!Tokyo citizens!We have a lovely photo here.Enjoy!**

There in the picture was Inuyasha holding Kikyo in a bed. Shirtless. As well as Kikyo. Kagome gasped"What in the hell!?" Sesshomaru just got the text,and looked at the picture"This is great!My reputation has gone down by 1!" Kagome put her phone back on the clip"I'll be sure to drop the twins off...when again" Sesshomaru sighed"Tommorow at dawn" Kagome nodded"Sure thing" Kagome waved Sesshomaru off. Kagome turned around to see Hiroki,Hikari,and the orphan Shippo. Who was about 10. Shippo ran into Kagome's arms"Kagome!" Kagome hugged the little fox demon. Kagome asked"How about we go to the park?" They cheered. Kagome was payed to watch Shippo. When she got out of college she promised she adopt him. They all got into Kagome's car and drove off to the Shikon Park.

_**Shikon Park**_

Kagome sat on the bench and looked at the devastating picture. Kagome's phone began to ring. Kagome answered"What's up,Sango?"

"Nothing,but did you get the text.Inyuyasha's going out with Kikyo"

Kagome sighed"What a surprise" Sango asked"Did something happen yesturday night?" Kagome groaned"We were making out!Now this happens!He's such a jerk!" Sango gasped"What a cruel thing to do!I'm going to kill Inuyasha!" Kagome shook her head"No!I'm fine,Sango.Whod' want a pathetic miko anyway?" Sango sighed"Don't say that,Kagome" Kagome sighed"I gotta go" Kagome hung up,and looked at the gloomy sky but no rain fell. One drop hit her cheek. Kagome called"Boys,and Hikari!It's about to rain!Time to go to my house!" They all called"5 more mintues!" The sky popped angerly. They all ran to Kagome,and hugged her like there was no tommorow. Kagome guided them to the car.

_**Kagome's Apartment**_

Kagome asked"What you guys wanna watch?" Hiroki smiled"I wanna watch Teen Titans!" Shippo nodded"Yeah!" Hikari crossed her arms"I want to watch Spongebob SquarePants" Kagome smiled"That's okay,Hikar...come watch it with me." Hikari nodded. Kagome heard a knock come onto the door. Kagome grabbed her bat,and walked to the door. Kagome unlocked it. When she opened it there stood Souta. Kagome gasped"Souta!" Kagome let him in,and closed to door. Souta too his hood off"I'm only here for a while" Kagome asked"Want anything?" Souta showed Kagome his fist"Nothing much" Kagome gasped"It's bleeding...come on" Kagome took him into the kitchen and aided it as he told her what happened. Souta began"Me,and Kanna were at the movies til this boy name Ken shows up,and starts saying crap about Kanna.A fight broke out.Simple as that" Kagome laughed"Ohhh...Souta trying to protect his girl?" Souta turned red"What!We're only friends!Me,and Kanna!That's so not right!" Kagome smiled"Why not" Souta shruged"I don't know" Kagome rolled her eyes"Done" Souta slid off the counter"WEll...I'm heading back home...oh here's your present from me" Kagome took the box. Inside was a charm bracelet with all birthstones on it"Awwww!Thanks,Souta" She hugged him. Souta hugged her back then pulled back"Later" Kagome asked"Need a ride?Getting kinda dark" Souta shook his head"I got a few friends with me" Kagome nodded,and closed the door. Kagome put the bracelet on,and went back to making the kids snack. After she made they're snack,and they ate it. Her,and Hikari went to watch Spongebob Squarepants. Soon everyone fell asleep.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

The storm had gotten worse. Kagome shot up from a horrible dream and looked around the dark room. Hikari,Hiroki,and Shippo were curled up next to her. Kagome heard a tumping noise downstiars. Kagome stood up,and walked to the door. Kagome didn't have her bat so she had to be alert. Kagome tiptoed down the stairs,and flipped a switch. The lights must've went out. Kagome grabbed her bat that was on the corner of the kitchen. There was a knock at her door. Kagome jumped bumping into a wall. Kagome walked over to the door,and unlocked everything,and opened the door. The lighteneing flashed and there in the doorway was Ayano,and Jirou. Kagome relaxed"Come in" They walked in. Kagome closed the door,and locked it. Kagome whispered"Sit on the couch while I get some candles" Kagome ran into the kitchen and opened the cupboard,and got a few candles.,and a lighter. Kagome walked back into the living room,and lite two,and put it on the coffee table. Jirou looked scared,and pale. Kagome asked"Where's your inhaler?" Jirou pulled the white container out his pocket"I...don't know how to use it" Kagoe grabbed it and put the bottom in his mouth"When I spray...take a deep breath" He nodded. Kagome sprayed. He took a deep breth. His breathing became steady again. Kagome removed the inhaler"Keep rhis with you" He nodded then put it in his pocket. Ayano whispered"I...I...I'm pregnant,Kagome" Kagome whispered'Are you upset?" Ayano shook her head"No...I'm happy.Very happy...Daisuke...was freed of jail...he came to see me.He said he was sorry" Kagome sat in between the dozing Jirou,and Ayano. Kagome whispered"I'm sorry...I put him in jail.How did he get free?" Ayano had tears falling"He said a man that had long raven hair,and mystical grey eyes talked to him.Told him if he got help.He'd let him out.No cost" Kagome gasped"My...F...father" Ayano looked up into Kagome's grey eyes"Oh my gosh.I just noticed you look...exactly like him" Kagome whispered"Why are you so sad?" Ayano whispered"He's not coming back,Kagome.When I awoke...he was gone" Kagome whispered"You can't be possitive he left.He probably had some business to handle" Ayano sighed"He'll be back.I'm sorry I accused you-

Kagome smiled"It's alright...you two can stay the night if you'd like?" Ayano stood,and picked Jirou up'No thank you,Kagome...I'll see you later" After Kagome unlocked the door she went to her room. Kagome locked her door back. Kagome jogged up the stairs,and back into her room. The three were still asleep. KAgome crawled into bed,and before she could doze off her cell began to ring. Kagome grabbed it off the night stand,and answered"Hello?"

"Hey"

Kagome asked"Inuyasha?What do you want?Want to tell me you had sex with my half sister?" Inuyasha groaned"Not you too...I'm going out with Kikyo now" Kagome rolled her eyes"I know that.Why would you do something like that though?Say there's _something _between us,have sex with Kikyo,then change your mind.Kikyo's nothing but a heart braker.Why would you want that?" Inuyasha sighed"I've had _noticable _feelings for Kikyo.So stop asking me question that were known before asked" Kagome frowned"Fine.I won't.To make things easier I won't talk to you.Bye" Kagome hung up before he could protest. Kagome let sleep take over her once tense form.


	4. Shopping and Chaos

**OK anyways**

**This is ****NOT**** Red-miko**

**I am helping her and well this idea for the 4th chpt. was from both of us and she let me type it**

**And by the way this is inuyashaxkagome1994**

**Anyways to the story**

**Disclaimer: I also do not own Inuyasha, sadly not**

**Ok on with 'shopping and chaos' **

Kagome got up and ready to drop off the twins and Shippo. She put on a three layer lapel side tie top (A/N-look at it very cute and some dark denim jeans that showed off her hips perfectly and a pair of green flip flops, she was going to the mall later with Miroku and Sango.

"Come on you'll let's go.' Kagome called out to the kids

"Coming!!" they yelled

And out popped Shippo and the twins. Kagome got her keys and strapped the kids in and drove off to Sesshomaru's house

_**At Sesshomaru's:**_

Kagome got Hiroki, Hikari, and Shippo out of the car and knocked on the door to Sesshomaru's house. There were footsteps heard and then the door opened it was Aina,

"Oh hello Kagome, how were the kids?" Aina asked

"They were great; I came by to drop them off." Kagome said

Then there were more steps heard and out popped Sesshomaru

"Oh, I see you have brought the kids back. Thank you Kagome."

"No problem and it was my pleasure I needed some company."

The twins ran up to Kagome and gave her a hug

Kagome then left the twins with their parents and took Shippo to the car

"Thanks again." Aina called after her

Kagome waved back as a your welcome gesture

_**In The car or on the road:**_

"Ok, Shippo are you ready to head back?"

"I don't want to leave you." Shippo pleaded

"Don't, worry about that I mean I will always take you back to my house and treat you as my own because well that's my job and I love you." Kagome said with tears she knew she would never be able to have a family with the one she loved so the only one she had was Shippo and her whoar of a sister and mother

"OK!! I love you too Kagome!" Shippo said so excitedly

_**At Daycare:**_

Kagome got Shippo and walked up to Claire

"Hey Claire I came by to drop off Shippo."

"Oh hey Kagome thanks I see you made it on time now."

"Are you still mad about that I said I was sorry you know?" Kagome said

"I know I'm just picking on you." Claire said with a little giggle and a smile

"Oh ok but that's not funny."

"Yeah I should've known to not joke around with you especially what happened yesterday."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Well I got that same text with Kikyo and that guy Inuyasha, Sesshomaru said that you'll had something and now your sister took him away."

"Oh that Kikyo didn't take him away, surprisingly not, Inuyasha decided to go see her and choose her over me, when he just said he loved me and kissed me, I mean really, but you know what I am not going to let that ruin my day." Kagome said now with a smile

"Good for you Kagome I'm proud of you, do you want me to take Shippo now he got a whole story I bet you."

"Oh, hehe, yeah sure." But when Kagome looked down he wasn't there he was on the playground

"Uhh.. never mind I guess well tell Shippo I said bye." With that Kagome turned around to her car

"I will!" Claire called after her

_**In the car:**_

Kagome was on her way home when her phone rang

"Hello?" Kagome asked through the phone

"I told you Inuyasha was not for you, you are better off with me." A voice that she never wanted to hear again said

"Naraku what do you want?!" Kagome yelled or asked through the phone

"I thought you would know that by now." Naraku said with a calm voice

Kagome thought for a second and duh she knew

"All I want is you my dear." And then he hung up

Kagome groaned, "That bastard! He won't leave me alone!"

Then Kagome focused on getting home and that was all

_**At Kagome's apartment:**_

When Kagome got in she dropped her keys on the counter and sat on the couch to watch TV or something, Kagome flipped through the channels and couldn't find anything

"Uggh.. nothing is on!" With that she turned to the style channel, 'How do I look?' was on

"Hmm.. this will work" Kagome said satisfied

_**20 Minutes Later:**_

Kagome's phone rang and Kagome turned off the TV and answered it

"Hello?' Kagome asked she was hoping it wasn't Naraku

"Hey Kagome, its Sango."

"Oh, Hey Sango what's up?!" Kagome asked

"We are going to pick you up to go to the mall. Remember?" Sango said

"OH YEAH!! I almost forgot so what time will you be here?"

"In about 10 minutes or so."

"Ok I'm all ready and I have some money. So see you in a few." Kagome said

"Ok see you soon."

_**10 Minutes later or so:**_

There was a knock on Kagome's door and she answered it

"Hey Sango! Hey Miroku!" Kagome said

"Hey girl come on lets get going." Sango said

"Why did I agree to come again?" Miroku asked

"To see me change into some hot clothes." Sango said

"Oh yeah!" Miroku said

"ok?" Kagome said confused

"It was the only way" Sango said

"Ok ok lets go!" Kagome said and with that they left to the car

_**At the mall:**_

"OMG?! Kagome look at these clothes they are so cute!" Sango said holding up a pair of jeans

"That is cute but what about this?" Kagome said holding up a skirt with ruffles

"So cute, ok lets try to get some outfits and then try them on!"

"Ok!"

(A/N: if you are wondering where Miroku is you should all know that he is probably looking at girls or trying to sneak a peak in the changing rooms)

_**10 minutes later:**_

Kagome and Sango had both picked out three outfits.

Kagome had a pair of light denim jeans, a black knee length skirt that had a slit on the side, some mini light denim shorts, a green halter top, a pink daisy button tank, and a red tube top that flared a little at the bottom and had a black belt.

Sango had a pair of dark denim jeans, a pair of denim capris with a silver belt that dangled a little on the side (A/N: You know they are like strings and the hang on the side), a pair of denim short shorts, a long tube top that was white with red dots, a green padded wave tank, and a blue padded scrunch halter top.

They both went to the changing rooms with Miroku outside of coarse waiting to see them

Kagome came out with the short shorts and the pink daisy button tank. She thought she looked hot!

"I approve." Miroku said

"Thanks." Kagome said

Then Sango came out wearing the long white tube top with red dots and the dark denim jeans.

"Sango you look hot!" Kagome said

"Thanks you do too."

"Indeed Sango you do look good, I approve." Miroku said

Sango blushed, "umm thanks Miroku." She said

(A/N: Ok lets just say they tried them all on and liked them and then they bought them, ok cause it will take too long for my likings)

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all walked out of the store with the girls carrying their bags.

"I'm hungry lets have some lunch." Miroku said walking to the food court

"Ok come on Kagome." Sango said

"Coming." She called after her

_**At the food court:**_

"Ok so you want the number one with extra fries and a cherry soda, Kagome wants the chicken salad with a sweet tea, and I want a big n' tasty with a large fry and a coke?"

"Yep" The girls both said

"Ok I'll order while you'll find us a seat."

"Ok" they said

The girls found a booth and put their belongings down and sat next to each other.

"I had fun thanks for inviting me." Kagome said

"No problem I mean we are friend and who else could I find to be a good shopping buddy I mean Miroku would be all perverted or something, you know?"

"Haha yeah that's true."

"Yep! Speaking of which, here he comes with our food." Sango said pointing to Miroku

"Ok, ladies here's your food and here are your drinks and I have ketchup if you need it." Miroku said handing them their food.

"Thanks Miroku." Sango said

"What a gentlemen." Kagome said

Sango elbowed her in the stomach playfully

"Ow! What was that for? I was just speaking the truth."

"Don't encourage him; it might make him a bigger pervert." Sango whispered

"Oh" Kagome said

"You know I don't like secrets." Miroku said

"Oh, It's nothing just girl talk." Sango said

"Ok about what?" Miroku asked

"Just how nice you are." Kagome said while putting salad in her mouth

"Kagome!" Sango yelled

"Why thank you." Miroku said, while reaching over for Sango's leg, and having little difficulty, because he is sitting across from her.

Then Sango felt something rubbing her leg.

"PERVERT" She screamed and smacked him

Everyone looked at Sango

"What are you looking at mind your own damn business!" Sango yelled and with that everyone turned around back to what they were doing

"I guess you were right Sango." Kagome said while giggling

"Oh look who it is on a diet or something Kagome finally facing the truth that you are fat?!" A voice said

"What do you want Kikyo?" Kagome asked aggravated

"Oh nothing just me and my boyfriend are going shopping together." Kikyo said giving Inuyasha a peck on the lips

"Oh you are at the wrong place the stripper mall is over there" Kagome said pointing to the dumpster outside

Sango started cracking up

"And what are you laughing at you bitch?!" Kikyo asked

"What did you say?! You know it's not nice to talk about yourself?" Sango said

"As if. because you know I'm right."

"You know what Kikyo it looks like you have nothing better to do but just talk about people? I guess you must really hate yourself. I mean who wouldn't?" Kagome said

"You bitch!" Kikyo said and smacked Kagome

"Whoar!" Kagome said and smacked Kikyo across the face

"If I'm such a whoar then why did Inuyasha choose me over you?" Kikyo said

Kagome opened her mouth to say something then closed it. She had nothing to say

"That's what I thought; see I have the guy and the looks."

Kagome felt her eyes getting wet

"Aw is little Kagome going to cry? You always cry because you have nothing better to do." Kikyo said

"Shut up Kikyo!" Sango yelled

"Why won't you make me?" Kikyo asked

"Ok I will." Sango said walking up to her getting ready to slap her

"Stop Sango." Kagome said

Sango looked at Kagome and saw her wet eyes and walked away from Kikyo to Miroku.

"Kikyo you have hurt me so many times but you are not going to hurt my friends and you might just hurt Inuyasha, you skank!" Kagome said

"Boo who, what do I care I have him and you don't and you know what father has always liked me best."

"That's not true!" Kagome yelled with tears running down her face

"Oh yeah he left because of you!" Kikyo yelled

Kagome had tears running down her face and walked up to Kikyo, closed her eyes and slapped her but it wasn't her it was someone else. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha in the middle of her and Kikyo

"Inuyasha what are you doing?!" Kagome yelled

"She's my girlfriend and don't you EVER slap her again!" Inuyasha yelled

Kagome stomped on his foot and Inuyasha grabbed his foot

"WELL SHE'S MY HALF SISTER AND I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT, JERK!" Kagome yelled in his face.

"Don't call my boyfriend a jerk you're the jerk!" Kikyo yeller from behind Inuyasha

Kagome then pushed Inuyasha out of the way to see Kikyo

"I've known him longer than you, and I can call him a jerk because HE IS ONE!!" Kagome yelled in her face

"Get out of my face you bitch!" Kikyo yelled and slapped Kagome across the face

That's it Sango had it she ran up to Kikyo and punched her in the gut and Kikyo coughed up blood. Kagome then joins her and slaps her and they end up having a two on one fight. Then Kagome feels strong arms pick her up off of Kikyo and throw her down. And Miroku gets Sango.

"INUYASHA don't touch me!" Kagome yelled and smacked him

"She's my girlfriend so don't ever do that to her again or you wont be seeing tomorrow!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome

"Ok you'll break it up" they here the police say

"You'll are going to have to leave NOW!" The policeman said

They left and went outside

_**Outside:**_

"Thanks a lot Inuyasha this is your fault!" Kagome yelled at him

"Mine?!" Inuyasha yelled

"Yes yours you are the one who yelled." Kagome said

"You are the one who slapped Kikyo so it's your fault"

"Oh shut up you jerk!" Kagome yelled at him

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"I just did!" Kagome yelled

"You know what no wonder Naraku cheated on you. You're broken, and will always be broken. You won't let anyone protect you, and your heart. Who would want you?!" Inuyasha yelled in her face

Miroku and Sango gasped at what he had just said to her. Kagome lowered her head with her bangs covering her eyes.

"If that's how you fell then…don't talk to me ever AGAIN!" Kagome yelled and ran off

Inuyasha then realized what he said and felt his heart just rip apart and like he could die any moment now.

"I can't believe you Inuyasha! You are such a jerk!" Sango yelled and ran after Kagome

Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and said, "Maybe it's true she's been through a lot, and you are making it worse! What happened to you guys friendship? You use to be inseparable."

Inuyasha looked away

"That's what I thought." And with that Miroku ran off after Kagome and Sango

Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha and grabbed his hand "Just forget about them-"

Inuyasha cuts her off and grabs his hand back, "They're my friends. They comforted me when my parents died. I didn't comfort Kagome; she was the main person who helped me through mourning."

"Inuyasha you have me I'm way better." Kikyo said

"No, they're my friends. How could you say something like that about your sister? Do you give a crap about your father? Because of you our friendship is screwed up!" Inuyasha said to her

"NO, I don't care about Kagome or my father! He didn't care about me! Only Kagome! Just because she looked like our birth mother! You know what Inuyasha?! Why don't you stay out of my past?!" Kikyo yelled

"Well you know what Kagome is so much better than you and I will stay put of your past!" Inuyasha yelled at her

Kikyo gasped "Whoa…what?!" Kikyo yelled

"We're over! Go crawl back to Naraku for all I care! I was right about my feelings all along!" Inuyasha yelled to her

Kikyo glared at him "You'll regret breaking up with me! Inuyasha Takahashi!" she yelled and she ran off

_**At Miroku's car**_

"Come on guys lets go home." Miroku said

Kagome nodded her head with her head down

"It's going to be okay Kagome." Sango said

Then they got in the car and drove

Someone behind the trees saw everything and walked off

**Ok well hope you liked it very long**

**Took me a while**

**5 freaking pages!**

**Well review!!**

**Thanks!**


	5. When the going gets tough the tough get

HEY!RED-MIKO HERE!

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

PLEASE THANK InuyashaxKagome1994 FOR WRITING CHP.4...IT WAS AWESOME!!!!

To Be Stark Chp.5"When the going gets tough the tough get going"

Kagome looked at her celing. Flashes of yestudays event not leaving her for freedom. Freedom for peace of mind. She stayed up all night thinking of those venomous words he spat at her. They sure were venomus becuase they stung her heart more than a bee sting,and a thousands shots combined. She stayed up most of the night crying.

"I really need to stop sulking.It happened...now it's over.Get it out your head"

Kagome looked at the clock. It read:_**8:25AM**_

Kagome sighed,and got out of bed,and walked to her bathroom. Kagome turned the faucet on. Kagome grabbed her tooth brush,put tooth paste on it,and began brushing her teeth.

_**After that,and a shower**_

Kagome walked out with a towel around her body. Kagome dried off,and put on a plain sky blue athletic vest with no under shirt,and sky blue shorts. She was going to put on one of her new outfits but what the cause?

Kagome put her hair in a low ponitail then slipped on her black flip flops. Kagome grabbed her keys,and cell. Kagome walked out her room,down the stairs,and out the door. Kagome jogged down the steps finally getting to her car. Kagome opened it automaticly,and got in. Kagome backed out,and drove to Drans Tech. College.

_**Higurashi Shrine:Few Hours Later**_

Souta groaned as Hataru shook him"Get up,Souta!Time for school!" Souta growled"We don't have school!It's Summer!I'm not in college you know!Get your schedule right!" Hataru looked at her watch"Oops.I'm sorry.We'll it's noon.I left a message on Kagome's phone teeling her to pick you up when she's done with whatever she has to do.I'm going to be out of town for about 3 to 4 weeks,and gramps is leaving for the rest of the year to take care of some business in Fukuoka.So get some things packed.I want you to do your chores now!So get up!" Souta kicked his covers off"Alright!Just stop babbling!" Hataru crossed her arms,and walked out"I do not babble" Souta ran to his door,and closed it then locked it. Souta put on blue jean shorts,and a plain blue t-shirt with his black Emerica tennis shoes. Souta unlocked his door,and walked out then downstairs.

_**Downstairs**_

Souta walked into the kitchen and began to clean up the place.

_**Kagome's POV:5 Hours Later**_

Kagome walked into the Center. Meeting Claire by the playground"Hey...where's Shippo?" Claire smiled"Oh...he's somewhere out here" Kagome nodded"Thanks" Before she began to look Shippo came flying down the slid,and saw her"Kagome!" He ran into her arms. Kagome smiled"Hey there.Are you ready?" Shippo nodded"Bye Claire!See you later!" Clarie called back"Alright!"

After Kagome strapped in down,she got in the drivers side. Shippo asked"Where are we going,Kagome?To your house?" Kagome shook her head"I'm about to pick up,Souta.I have to keep him for a few weeks because Hataru is going out of town" Shippo asked"Why don't you call Hataru momme?" Kagome shivered at that"She isn't my real momme,Shippo" Shippo asked"Where is your real momme then?" Kagome whispered"In a happier place.With your parents" Shippo whispered"Oh" Kagome changed the subject"How abou when we get back...you play a game with Souta,maybe he'll let you play his gameboy." Shippo cheered"Yeah!" Kagome laughed as the shrine came into view. Souta was talking to some girl on a bike. She had long silver hair with red highlights,and purple jade eyes. Kagome smiled"Can you wait here,Shippo?" Shippo nodded with a smile. Kagome got out,and walked over to the two"Hey,Souta.Hey,Kanna" Kanna smiled"Hey,Kagome...I was just leaving" Souta had gone in the house and got his bag then came back locking the door behind him"Hey,uh,sis...I'll meet you in to car.Mind putting me bike in your trunk" Kagome nodded"Sure" Kagome grabbed his bike that was on the side of the house,and took it to the car.

Souta tapped his bag"Well...I'll see you Monday" Kanna nodded"Call me?" Souta nodded. Kanna smiled gripping the bike paddle. Souta kissed her cheek,and left"I'll call you,later" Kanna stared at his back in shock. Kagome saw it,and had to hold back a squeal. Kanna contained her balance,and drove off on her bike with a soft smile.

_**Kagome's Apartment**_

Souta sighed as Kagome kpet asking questions about the kiss. Souta asked"Can you stop already?" Kagome smiled"Sorry" Souta rolled his eyes. Shippo asked"Souta...can I play your gameboy?" Souta took it out his bag"Sure" Kagome's house phone began to ring. Kagome asked"You guys want a snack?" Souta sat beside Shippo on the couch"Yeah,thanks" Kagome ran into the kitchen,and grabbed the phone"Hello?"

"Hey!It's been like a month now!I'm should be back some time soon!I miss anything?"

Kagome squealed"Rin!So you finally want to call!Sango told me a while back that you had something to do in Kyoto what was that?"

"Family issues.No biggie"

"Well.I'm not in my right state of mind to tell you all the events,amybe you should call Say"

"It has to be boy trouble with you if you won't tell me!"

"N...no!Why would you say that!?"

"OMG...it is a boy!I bet it's Inuyasha!"

"Just call,Sango!You're ruining my almost perfect day with that name!"

Rin laughed hard"Okay...my bad.I'll call Sango.Talk to you later"

Kagome hung up,and sighed"She's so gonna gossip.They'll be rumors before you can tell her not to spread any" Kagome began making Shippo,and Souta a snack.

_**Nightfall**_

Kagome was asleep in her room. Shippo,and Souta on the floor in front of her bed asleep. A light drizzle fell from the skies. Kagome's phone began to ring. Kagome sitrred in her sleep but didn't bother to wake. Souta on the other hand did. He grabbed the black that was on Kagome's nightstand. He answered it"Hello?"

"Whose this?"

"Uh...depends whose asking,and what you want?Wait...is this Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sighed"Yeah...where's Kagome?" Souta stood up,and ran out Kagome's room not wanting to wake either her or Shippo. Souta whispered"Asleep" Souta slipped on his shoes.

"What are you doing up so late?"  
"Well...the phone woke me up.Thanks"

"Sorry...I really messed up"

"What you do,Inuyasha?"

"I hurt Kagome's feeling"

"No really...what you do"

"I'm serious.Is it that unexpected?"

"What you do!?"

"I said something I didn't mean"

"By the way.Got that texted message on my cell.Lovly picture"

"Oh shut up.Can you wake,Kagome for me"

"Sorry...then I won't be able too sneak out"

"Are you crazy!It's past 10,Souta!"

"And?I'm meeting someone.If you don't mind.Later"

The dial tone came on Inuyasha's cell"Darn...who could he be meeting?Better follow him.I bet he's going to the park.If he's at the park.It's a girl.If he isn't.He's somewhere he has no business being"

_**Shikon Park**_

Souta parked his bike by the bushes and ran over to the swings to see Kanna. Kanna whispered"About time.I barely got past Naraku" Souta sat beside her on the swing"What's the emergency?" Kanna sighed"Naraku's planning something" (Inuyasha hid behind a bush right behind the swing and listened carefully)

Souta asked"What!Does it have something to do with my sister?" Kanna nodded"My two older sisters Kagura,and Kaguya are in on it.On they're own will.I was in my room.I listened to the whole thing.Naraku said that I couldn't find out about any of it,but I did.When they all were asleep.I rummaged threw my brothers stuff.I looked threw his cell phone.He called Kagome once,and text her like th day they broke up.I found someone elses number.That I didn't plan on seeing.Kyo,and Kenta Fanson.The brothers of Kagome's three ex-bestfriends Yuka,Eri,and Ayumi." Souta asked"Ex?They aren't friends anymore?I wondered why they never came around the house anymore.What happened.If they're rivals know.They've got to be in on it as well" Kanna nodded"Remeber that coward Hojo.The one that kept asking Kagome out.Kagome got so mad at Ayumi,Eri,and Yuka for setting her up.I don't have specific details but they got in this fight.I mean fist fight!That's how that friendship ended" Souta asked"What is Naraku's first move" Kanna sighed"He's planning on scaring her.Like...the movies.Call hang up,husky voice." Souta whispered"Kagome's dumb enough to fall for it.When is this plan going to be in activation?" Kanna whispered"Monday.Where ever she goes-

Souta cut her off"Well...what do we do!?" Kanna thought for a moment"Should we get some help?" Souta whispered"Not Miroku,Sango,Inuyasha all the ones that are overprotective of Kagome!They'll blow our plan.We shouldn't discuss our plan here.Monday...meet me here.Bring a notebook.I get some help from some of my friends" Kanna nodded"So...this is gonna be a long year huh?" Souta nodded"Yep...Naraku better beready.He's not gonna hurt my sister.She's been hurt enough.Even by the people she trust so much.Inuyasha,my mother,my father" Kanna looked at him in the eye. Angry evident.

"I know...that's why...they can't help.Your birthdays coming up ain't it?Sango,and Kagome's going o be at the mall forever.We'll have other plans planned that day" Souta nodded. His cell began to ring. He grabbed it,and hissed"Crap!It's Kagome.What do I do?" Kanna spat"Answer it!Do you want her to call the police!?" Sota answered"Hello?"

"Where are you,Souta!?"

"I'm at the park...with Kanna.There something wrong?"

"Yeah.The electricty went out"

"Be back in a few"

"No...now!"

"Fine!Sheesh"

He hung up. Kanna whispered"Naraku's haning a few touch fires on Kagome.Now hurry and head back" Before he could approve she kissed him on the lips. Souta gasped but kissed back.

(Inuyasha turned red.Then thoguht to himself"_Kids sure grow up fast these days.I guess I can't talk.I kissed Kagome when she was like 11")_

They pulled back. Kanna smiled"Gotta get even from your kiss earlier" Souta smirked"Later"

He got on his bike,and sped off. Kanna grabbed her bike,but her cell rung"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the abandoned park.I needed to clear my head about something,brother,I'll on my way back"

The dial tone came meaning he was alright with that. Kanna gave a sigh of relief"I know you're there,Inuyasha" Inuyasha gasped"What the hell?" He jumped out the bushes"I did you know I was there?"

Kanna rolled her eyes"I bet Souta knew you were there.If he wasn't so occupied on how Naraku shut Kagome's lights out he would've busted you before me" Inuyasha sighed"I heard your plan" Kanna hissed"And for Kagome's safety stay out of it.What you need to worry about is how you're going to make up with Kagome" Inuyasha muttered"Relax...I won't tell anyone.Like your dumb plans gonna work anyway?" Kanna snorted"Oh really?Mmm...how did you and Kagome end up kissing that night in your car?" He turned red"W...what!?How'd you know about that?" Kanna rolled her eyes"Do you actually think th police got there that fast?It takes them at least 45 mintues to get to those apartments.We told the ambulance guy to make sure Kagome rode in the ambulance so she didn't take her car.Then we called Sango,and asked was they having a party.She told Souta yeah but he couldn't come it was a teen party or whatever.We weren't planning to anyway,but the point...she was reminded it was almost closing time at the mall,and that Kagome had not arrived.So she called Kagome to find out she was in the hospital making you concerned,and you went to meet her at the mall,and take her home.Now the romantic night sky was the only thing we hoped made you guys kiss,and our plan was of success" Inuyasha was beyound shock"W...whoea" Kanna got onto her bike"Me,and Souta everything in book about being sneaky.Well later." She drove off. Inuyasha whispered"I'm keeping a close watch around if I ever plan on saying sorry to Kagome.I bet they'll try,and make us do something other than kiss."

_**Sunday Afternoon**_

Souta played his gamboy in peacebut muttered curses to the game everytime he died. Kagome came down the stairs"Hey,Souta wanna go to the arcade?" Soutajumped up"Yeah!" He turned his gameboy off,and put his shoes on"You gonna pick Shippo up?" Kagome sighed"Sadly,no...he has a doctor appointment today" Souta followed her out"Oh...well...let's call this an early present" Kagome smiled"I already have mind what to get you.Kanna turned 11 today didn't she?I wonder what Naraku did for her?" Souta muttered"Remind me to get her something" Kagome giggled"Sure" They got into her car,and sped off to the mall to go to the arcade. Kagome asked"What you plan on getting her?I'm sure Hataru doesn't minf me getting some money out the account" Souta asked"Why should she care?Fatehr left everything to you.I don't know why he's acting as though he's dead,but anyway...I'm gonna get her a necklace" Kagome asked"What kind?" Souta shrugged"I don't know" Kagome asked"What you guys talk about last night?" Souta didn't flinched though his head already was working up a lie"Just _talk_" Kagome bit her lip"Oh really" Souta nodded"Don't go all gushy on me" Kagome parked"Alright...be baby" Souta muttered"Am not" Kagome smiled"Are too" Souta yelled"Kagome!" Kagome yelled back"Souta!" They got out the car,and argued all the way to the arcade.

_**Kanna's POV**_

Kagome sat in her room with the lights out. She listened carefully to Kenta,and Kyo talk to Naraku.

Naraku asked"Tommorow...I begen to scare Kagome.Tuesday.What?"

Kyo asked"How about you get Kikyo to help you on this?" Naraku smirked"Excellent idea."

Kanna grabbed her notebook,and wrote things in side with her flashlight guideing her for sight.

Kenta asked"Do you think that Hojo guy can help us out?" Naraku smirked"Even more excellent" Yuka asked"Do you want me to call him" Naraku nodded she stepped outside. Kaguya asked"What about Inuyasha?" Kagura smiled"Yes...Inuyasha.Do something to get Kagome hanging over someone for protection." Kaguya smirked"Or standing guard for him" Naraku sat down"This is brilliant.We shall wait til Inuyasha decides to apologize.Which will take this whole week basically.I want Inuyasha's house wired.Mics in and out his home as well as Kagome.I need to know when and where they're going to meet for this ceremony.Keep that brat of a brother out the way.They're step mother won't be back anytime soon.Might have left just like Koji.Anyway...I want they're houses wired.The day the meet to make up is the day Inuyasha gets

Kanna gasped. Her eyes flickering with anger.

Naraku smirked"This plan is set.I repeat this to you all.Kanna is to know nothing about this!" Kanna put away her note book and turned her television on the pressed play on her game. The volume was down. The door opened. Kaguya asked"Did you...hear anything Kanna.Ffamily issue.Didn't want you to hear the bad news" A smirk on her face. Kanna pretneded to looked very occutpied on the game"W..what you say!Darn it!This game is so cheating!" Kaguya rolled her eyes"Nevermind." She closed the door and turned to Naraku"Trust me.When Kanna's playing that game she's not alive to the world" Naraku walked into her room and closed the door. He took a box out his pocket"Here" Kanna took a mintue then paused she sat up on her bed and took the box out her brothers hand. He gave a soft smile surprisingly then got up"Happy birthday" He left. Closing the door behind himself. Kanna opened the box,and gasped. Inside was a charm bracelet. There were 6 charms already on it. A butterfly,cloud,lightening,heart,sword,and the moon. Kanna whispered"Why are you only so soft toward me,brother.You have so much hate in your heart" She put it on,and went back to her game.

_**The Arcade**_

Souta cheered"Oh yeah!I won again!" Kagome groaned"Darn!Double or nothing!" Souta shook his head"We've been playing games for a good two hours,Kagome.Face it.You can't beat me!I'm starving" Kagome sighed"Fine.Let's get Kanna's gift,and then head to the food court"

_**Jewelry Store**_

Kagome thought to herself"_He never seems nice to any of his sisters.I doubt he got her anything,but...he always got me something.A charm for that silver necklace he had given me.I got nothing for my 19th birthday except.The bracelet Souta gave me_"

Kagome rubbed her hand against the stone. Souta asked"Kagome...what about this?" Kagome looked down to see a sterling silver purple jade circle pendant" Kagome whispered"It's beautiful,Souta" The woman smiled"Excellent choice.It's $800 dollars" Kagome grabbed the huge stash of cash in her pocket. Kagome gave the woman 8 one hundred dollar bills. She was wide eyed the entire time. Souta took the necklace off the counter and put it around his neck"No box.Thanks" They walked out. Then to the food court to order some food.

_**Food Court**_

Kagome smiled"Kanna's gonna love that necklace,Souta" Souta nodded"I know.Just like I knew you'd like your bracelet.I got you" Kagome smiled at the bracelet.

"So we encounter again?"

Kagome sighed and looked up at Kikyo"What do you want,Kikyo?"

Kikyo crossed her arms"Due to our arguement the other day.Inuyasha broke up with me" Kagome took a slip of her water. Souta bit into his burger watching as though this was a movie between glaring sisters. Kagome shrugged"What a tragedy" Kikyo clenched her fist"This is all your fault!I will get him back so on't go anywhere near him!" Kagome stood up"You can't tell me who I can and cannot talk too!" Kikyo yelled"I'm older than you!" Kagome yelled"Also not my mother!" Kikyo yelled"I don't want to be!I would've killed myself the day you were born!Not when you grew a bit to have enough strength to kill her yourself!Whining all the chances you got!I bet Maki killed herself!To get away from you!" Kagome yelled"She did not kill herself!She got sick after having Souta!You know that!" Souta was phased. He knew his mother loved him more than life itself. Kikyo yelled"I believe to think other wise!Like maybe Dad killed her!" Kagome spat"Or maybe your mother,May,killed her that day she came to see Dad!" Kikyo yelled"No she didn't!" Kikyo slapped Kagome. Before Kagome could slap Kikyo. Kikyo pulled out a knife,and cut Kagome's arm"You die here,Kagome!" Kagome held her numb arm. Souta yelled"K...kikyo!Stop!Somebody help!" Kikyo rose the knife above Kagome ready to stab her. Kagome was beneath Kikyo trying to get her off her. Someone tackled Kikyo to the side. Police came running down the arm. Souta asked"Kagome!Are you alright!?" Kagome took Souta's hand. It was Kouga who had tackled Kikyo. The police areested Kikyo. Kouga walked over to Kagome"Are you alright,Kagome" Ayame caught up with Kouga"Dear lord!Kagome what happened to your arm!You're bleeding to death" Kagome muttered"I'm fine!Let's go Souta!" Kouga grunted"I have a feeling things are getting worse between Kikyo,and Kagome" Ayame smiled"When the going gets tough the tough get going" Kouga rolled his eyes"You watch to much TV" Ayame laughed"I'm gonna call,Sango to let her know about the incident" Kouga groaned"Brilliant"

Ayame smiled.

_**Kagome's Apartment**_

Kagome wince as Souta cleaned the wound slowly"Stop moving.Do you want it to get in infected?" Kagome spat"It would've been better off going to the hospial,and getting it stitched up" Souta grunted"They'd make it more painful!" Kagome yelled"At least it'd be more perfessional!No done by a preteen with a temper!" Souta yelled"I've got a temper!You're talking about yourself!You're the one going to college to become a doctor!Do it yourself!" Kagome whined"It hurts,though!" Souta rolled his eyes"You say I'm the baby" There was a loud bang at her door. Kagome got up,and ran over the door and opened it. Miroku fell in,but got up fast. Sango glare at him. Inuyasha behind Sango then Rin. Rin grabbed her arm"Kagome!Kikyo did this to you!How did it happen!Ayame didn't give specific detail!" Kagome yanked her hand back"Stop that!It hurts!" Souta sighed heavily. Sango took Kagome's arm next"Whoea...it's deep alright.If I had hospital supplies.I could patch this up in no time!" Kagome whined"Stop doing that!It hurts!" Kagome held her arm. It began to bleed again. Souta yelled"All my perfect work ruined!" Kagome yelled"You weren't doing a super job anyway!" Souta yelled"Why you!" Kagome grabbed the towel and put it on her arm. Inuyasha whispered"Let me take you to the hospital,Kagome" Kagome yelled"I'd rather walk!" Inuyasha yelled"Do you want to satisfy Kikyo by bleeding to death!" Kagome yelled"Why don't you just do it yourself!What happened to don't ever touch Kikyo again or you won't see tommorow?Huh!?"

Inuyasha sighed"I...I didn't mean that" Kagome yelled"You sure as hell sounded like you did!"

Miroku cut in"Go to the hospital,Kagome.That wound can get infected" Kagome looked into Miroku's serious indigo eyes. Kagome sighed"Fine...I'll go" Souta was on the phone when he hung up he asked"Kagome...can I got the park.Some of my friends are going to the movies,and they want me to meet them there so can I?" Kagome sighed"Alright,but be back at 11:30" Souta was shocked at the curfew"That's all the rime I need" He left to change. Kagome followed Inuyasha out the door.

_**Ride To The Hospital**_

Inuyasha tapped the wheel. The silence getting annoying. Inuyasha blurted"I'm sorry,Kagome!" Kagome looked over at him"Whatever" Inuyasha parked close to the hospital then turned his car off"Let me see your arm" Kagome asked"What for?They're going to stitch it" Inuyasha sighed"Do you want them to clean it...give you a shot-

Kagome gave him her arm. He smirked"I'm giving you my saliva.To make it heal faster" Kagome nodded. She knew that demon,and half demon saliva was very affective to scars to they're own wounds when in battle also helpful to compaions. Inuyasha leaned toward her wound,and began to clean it with his warm saliva. Kagome was red the whole time of the healing. A few mintues later he pulled away. Kagome whispered"It feels so numb" Inuyasha nodded"Don't worry before you know ut.It'll be a scar" Kagome looked at her scar"Do I even need stitches now?The saliva will heal it,right?" Inuyasha nodded"Do you want to head back?" Kagome nodded,and looked out the window. Kagome whispered as the cool sunset breeze relaxed her tense muscles"Inuyasha...why did you choose Kikyo over me?" Inuyasha sighed"Can we talk?" Kagome nodded. He pulled over into the abadoned passage way. They both got out,and sat on his trunk hood. Kagome looked the other way"So talk" Inuyasha sighed"I...I...fell in love with Kikyo when I turned 14,Kagome...I've waited on the sidelines.Waiting for her to notice me" Kagome didn't like the sound of that"Is that way you began to act like that kiss meant nothing?" Inuyasha nodded"I had feelings for you too.The day I broke up with Kikyo was the day I realized you two aren't equal.No matter the resemblance.Kagome...you will never be second best to me" Kagome whispered"Never say never" Inuyasha whispered"New beginnings-old endings" Kagome whispered with a smile"No pain no gain.I miss Inu Taisho,and Izayoi's voice.Those phraes helped me so much when I was down" Inuyasha nodded"Yeah.There's one he never said much though" Kagome asked"Is it Nothing can need a lie?" Inuyasha gasped"How'd you know that?" Kagome smiled"It was when I hate Souta's birthday cup cake,and my mother was going crazy.She didn't die til his 4th birthday,but this was when he turned one.I ate it,and didnt say nothing the whole day.Inu Taisho knew I ate it.He told me that.The only thing I did was look at the ground.I got a bad scowl that day" Kagome smiled. Inuyasha laughed"The only thing Koji could do was laugh.It was so funny.He always had a joke about everything.Didn't he say something about a fruitcake?" Kagome giggled"Oh...you mean Nutty as a friutcake?" Inuyasha nodded and laughed"Things were so easy when we were kids" Kagome nodded"Drama happens when you get older." Inuyasha nodded"There's more than meets the eye with you,Kagome" Kagome asked"What do you mean?" Inuyasha turned towards her"No matter the consequence.You seem to get going no matter what" Kagome smiled"When the going gets tough the tough get going" Inuyasha smirked"Don't go old fashioned on me" Kagome laughed"What about more than meets the eye?That's old too!" Inuyasha shook his head"No it isn't!I got it from Transformers:Cybertron!" Kagome busted out laughing"You still watch that!" Inuyasha grunted"Afew times!" Kagome smiled"A few seems a million to you" Inuyasha pouted"It's not funny,Kagome!" Kagome smiled"Awwww...poor baby,cry me a hand full of tears" Inuyasha asked"You think it's funny!?" Inuyasha began to tickle Kagome. Kagome alughed"Stop,Inuyasha!You know I'm..t...t...ticklish!" The soon were off the car. Inuyasha leaned over Kagome. She stopped laughing,and he stopped tickling. Kagome looked away"We should get back" Inuyasha put his hand on her cheek,and made her turn toward him"What can I do...to make you forgive me,Kagome?" Kagome looked deep into his amber eyes. She knew he was sorry. Kagome whispered"Seal your love for me" Inuyasha whispered"Yes" He captured her lips into a sweet kiss. Kagome kissed back. The kiss was so pure...so warm...so passionate that Kagome forgave him the mintue his lips hit hers. They pulled back. Kagome hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha hugged her tightly to himself"I...love you,Kagome" Kagome let a tear slip"I love you too" Inuyasha pulled away"No tears...you know I hate seeing you cry" He wiped the tear away. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha smirked"Wanna get something to eat?" Kagome nodded"Sure" They got back into his car,and headed to a fast food place.

_**Macdonalds**_

Kagome asked"I think Kanna,and Souta are going out.Why does that sound so weird?" Inuyasha shrugged"I don't know.They grow up fast these days.Well we can't talk.Remeber I kissed you when you were like 11?" Kagome nodded"Yeah.Do you remeber when we tried to get Miroku,and Sango together?" Inuyasha nodded"Yeah...it backfired" Kagome asked"Do you want to try again?" Inuyasha smirked"How so evil of you" Kagome laughed"You're more evil than me!" Inuyasha smirked"True" Inuyasha looked at his watch. It was past 7"We better head back to plan" Kagome nodded and finished her drink.


	6. Bird's Eye View

Hey!Red-Miko HERE!!!!

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!1

To Be Stark Chp.6"Bird's Eye View"

_**At The Apartment**_

Kagome,and Inuyasha walked in quietly. The television's dim light was on,and voices came from the living room. They listened.

Sango asked"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Miroku yawned"I don't either" Sango sighed.

Kagome smirked. Kagome told Inuyasha to stay. Kagome tiptoed into the kitchen,and grabbed a glass cup,and went back beside Inuyasha. Kagome threw it onto the floor it made a loud noise. Kagome cut her hand just a bit to make it evident blood was on the floor. Inuyasha and Kagome ran to the other side of the kicthen. Sango,and Miroku ran in. Sango squeaked"There's blood!" Miroku called"Souta!" Miroku asked"How did a glass cup get all the way in here?" Sango shrugged"Maybe Kagome left a cup right here on the stand,and it knocked over" Miroku asked"But by who?" Miroku ran up the stairs,and checked for evidence. Kagome grabbed one of the pebbles in the jar beside her and threw it at Sango. Sango was off guard,and got hit in the leg. Sango screamed. Miroku almost fell down the stairs to get to Sango. Kagome barely stopped herself from laughing. Inuyasha as well. Miroku asked"What happened!" Sango rubbed the back of her leg"Something hit the back of my leg." Miroku picked up the rock"What direction it come from?" Sango pointed to the corner behind her. Miroku walked toward it. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and jumped on top of the corner on the celing. Miroku looked around"There's no one here" Sango came beside him,and grabbed his arm. Miroku was shocked but took the moment as a prize.

"A...are you sure.It might be Naraku.Thinking Kagome's here" Kagome rolled her eyes. Inuyasha had to stop himself before he growled. Miroku cleched his fist"I wish he would.Try to lay a hand on,Kagome.He won't live to see the next day." Sango shivered"What if it's Daisuke?" Miroku sighed"Relax,Sango...there's no one here" They left the room,and Inuyasha got down. Kagome knocked over a book then ran under the staircase with Inuyasha. Sango,and Miroku reappeared in the room. Sango sighe"That's it!I'm calling Kagome!The police!Or something!" Miroku grabbed Sango's hand"Calm down.I won't let anything happen to you" Kagome did a victor gesture. Inuyasha smirked. Sango looked into his eyes"Really?" Miroku turned red as they're faces were a few inches apart"Yeah" Miroku was drown in by her eyes,and captured her lips. Kagome wanted the say "score" but that would blow they're cover. Kagome ,and Inuyasha made they're way up the stairs quieter than a chruch mouse. They went into her room. Kagome opened the window. Inuyasha let Kagome get on his back,and he jumped out the window.

_**The Door once Again**_

Kagome smirked"I wonder if they're still kissing" Kagome opened the door to see no one there" Kagome walked into the living room"Where'd they go" Inuyasha sighed and smacked himself on the forehead. Kagome shivered"Time to stop the love fest.Miroku!Sango!Where are you!" There was a tump. Kagome shivered again.

_**Souta's POV:In front of Apartments.40 mintues after Sango,Miroku plan**_

Kanna hugged Souta"The necklace is beautiful!Thank you!" Souta blushed"No problem" They're two friends Hana,and Jurayro. Hana sighed"Enough mushy gushy,people!" Kanna stuck her tongue at Hana. Hana spat"Come on!You ask for our help for Kagome!Not to watch you two become girlfriend/boyfriend!" Jurayro sighed"Calm yourself Hana" Hana blushed and grunted"Whatever" Kanna held Souta's hand. Souta swallowed hard but went on"I told you all what Naraku has planned tommorow right?" Kanna remebered something"Oops...we have another problem" Souta turned to look at Kanna"That'd be?" Kanna sighed"He's planning on Inuyasha" All"What!" Souta was beyound shock"He'd go that low!He plans on doing this when they make up!He's missed his chance!" Kanna sighed"Your birthday is Tuesday Souta.Kagome's going to drag Inuyasha to the mall with her.That's where it's gonna happen I bet" Souta yelled"He's gonna have to get past me first!" Kanna asked"What are you planning!?" Jurayro asked"I don't suppose it's sacrifice for your sister's sake is it?" Kanna looked at the bracelet. Hana asked"Who gave you that bracelet.It's cute" Kanna whispered"Naraku" Souta took his hand back"He probably has that thing wired!" Kanna yelled"No!I checked!" Souta asked"You told me you hated your brother now!You're getting all soft!" Kanna yelled"I am not soft!" Souta marched up the stairs to Kagome's apartment. The others followed. Souta asked"How do I know you're not on his side!" Hana,and Jurayro watched. Kanna yelled"I wouldn't betray you like that!" Souta walked in with his hands clenched"I've been betrayed to many times to get hurt again!" Kagome,Sango,Miroku,and Inuyasha watched the scene before them. Kagome whispered"S...souta?" Kanna yelled"Well...I'm not!Don't you trust me!" Souta looked at her for a second"If it was between me,and Naraku who would you choose" Kanna was silent. Souta whispered hurt"That's what I thought" Souta ran up the stairs. Jurayro called"Souta!Wait up!" Hana sighed and yelled"That's real mature,Souta!" Souta spat back at her"Go to hell!" Hana scoffed"No you!You big baby!" Kanna ran out with tears in her eyes. Hana groaned"Kanna!Wait up!" Kagome asked"What's going on?" Miroku popped a hersey chocolate in his mouth"Has something to do with Naraku" Kagome ran after Hana and Kanna"Hey!You two wait up!" Sango followed Kagome. Inuyasha sighed"Naraku this...Naraku that" Miroku asked"Don't be jealous.Kagome doesn't love Naraku any more" Inuyasha asked"How do you know?" Miroku shrugged. They went upstairs into Souta's room.

_**The Girls**_

Kagome,and Sango caught up. Kagome stopped Kanna"What's going on,Kanna" Kanna yelled"Get out my way!" Kagome asked"What's the matter!?" Hana sighed"You're so stubborn,Kanna!Okay...Souta just gave Kanna that necklace.We're talking about Naraku and how angry he was when you boke up with him.I asked Kanna where she got the bracelet.She said Naraku gave it to her.Then Souta went all livid on her!Telling her it could be wired,and she told him she checked but he thought she might be just a spy.So...this is a long story,but anyway...they started argueing.This brings us to here.You know the rest" Kanna yelled"He doesn't trust me like I thought he would!" Kagome sighed"H...he's just...very confused Kanna.My father left.that was like betrayal to me,and him.My mother died.That was like betrayal as well.Our step mother left.That is a betryal to him.We've lost so much,and only gained little" Kanna yelled"I've known Naraku my whole life!He's my brother!He took care of me when mother,and father died!He did all he could to protect me!Kagura,and Kaguya as well!You didn't even give my brother a chance to explain!Sango could've been lying to you for Miroku's sake!You didn't even ask Kikyo!" Kagome looked at her palely. Sango yelled"I...I wasn't lying!" Kanna spat"You didn't mention that he pulled away!She kissed him!" Kagome looked at Sango hurt"Is that true,Sango?" Kanna sighed"Then Kikyo said some things that made him have sex with her" Kagome looked at Kanna"H...he still...betrayed me!" Kanna glared in his eyes"If you keep thinking betrayal!Betrayal's all you'll get!" She stomped off. Hana behind her. Kagome stomped off to the room. Sango sighed"Kagome!Wait!"

_**Apartment**_

Sango yelled"Say something to me!I didn't know all of that!I'm telling the truth!Do you believe Kanna or me!" Kagome looked at Sango with tears"I don't know who to trust anymore.All...I...want...is my father.My mom.It's so hard.Not to have anyone to really trust" Sango asked"How?How can you trust Koji when he slep with some other women when he proposed to your pregnant mother?He already had someone else pregnant!" Kagome gasped. Sango sighed"Kagome...I didn't m-

Kagome ran up the stairs to her room,and slammed the door. Inuyasha,Souta,and Miroku came out hearing the entire arguement. Souta had tear slip down his cheek"That isn't true!My father would never do that to mom!You're a liar!Mom was pregnant with Kikyo!She had Kikyo,a year later she had Kagome!Father took his sisters blood,Midoriko,and put it into Kikyo making them half sisters!Midoriko was killed the night Kagome was born!Kagome didn't know!That's why Dad told Kikyo not to tell Kagome,because it'd cause chaos between them,and guess what!It did!Kagome believe Dad loved Kikyo more than Kagome!Because she gave Kikyo the pure blood of his dead sister!" There was a tump. Inuyasha ran into Kagome's room to see her on the floor. He ran to her side,and shook her"Kagome!Kagome!" Sango whispered"She fainted" Souta whispered"I'm sorry father" Souta ran out the room and into his own.

_**Next Day**_

Kagome sat up in her bed,and looked around. Memories of yesturdays event rushed into her head. Kagome pushed the covers off herself. Kagome got up,and walked out then into Souta's room. He was playing his game. He looked at her then back to the screen. Kagome closed the door behind her,and sat by him. Souta asked"The others left already" Kagome sighed"How do you feel?" Souta paused the game and looked at her"I'm fine" Kagome asked"What about Kanna?" Souta sighed"I called her and we talked.Everthings fine.What about you?" Kagome smiled"I'm fine,but...I need to talk to Sango" Souta turned his game off"It's fine.I'm going to Jurayro's house" Kagome nodded then hugged Souta"Thank you for telling me the truth" Souta hugged Kagome back"It...was meant to be told one day" Kagome pulled away,and stood"Later" Souta got up and went to put his shoes on. Before Kagome got out her shower.

_**A Hour Later**_

Kagome got into her car,and backed out. On her way to Sango's house.

_**Sango's House**_

Kagome knocked on the door,and folded her arms. Foot steps were heard then the door opened. Sango looked at Kagome with calm eyes"Oh...hey" Kagome asked"Can we talk?" Sango stepped aside meaning she could come in. Kagome walked in,and Sango closed the door. When turned around Kagome hugged her and began to cry"I'm sorry I got angry at you!Please don't be angry at me!" Sango smiled,and hugged Kagome back"I could never stay angry at you,and besides.I'm suppose to be the one crying in your arms" Kagome whispered"I don't care" Sango cried with Kagome. After while they got over they guilt fest.

Sango asked"Where's Souta?" Kagome ran a finger of the scar. The deep wound had closed upleaving a scar"Went to a friends house." Sango nodded understanding. Kagome asked"Where's Inuyasha,and Miroku about now?" Sango shrugged"I don't know.They dropped me off not saying anything" Kagome gasped"Today's monday!Tommorow's Souta's birthday!" Sango jumped up"Let's go to the mall!Should we ca-

There was knock on the door. Sango ran to it,and opened the door. Inuyasha and Miroku walked in. Inuaysha kissed Kagome on the cheek"I was worried for a second when you weren't at the apartment" Miroku smirked"See...told you she was safe" Inuyasha glared at Miroku as he gave Sango a quick kiss"You're the one who almost made me wreck with the screaming"Hurry!Is she isn't at Sango's!Call the cops!Call the cops!" Kagome busted out laughing as did Sango. Miroku's eye twitch"I was simply worried as yourself" Inuyasha rolled his"Got a present for you,Kagome" Kagome asked"What?" Miroku opened the door,and Shippo walked in. Kagome squealed"Shippo!" Miroku stuck his tongue at Miroku"Told'cha she would squeal because she saw Shippo!" Inuyasha growled"Why you!Come here!" They chased each other arund the house. Sango yelled"Hey!Hey!No running in here!You m-

Inuyasha bumped into the stand and a vase began to fall. Shippo ran toward it pretty fast and caught it"I got it,Sango!" Sango smiled"Thank you,Shippo!Now you two!Come here!" They ran behind Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes. Sango caught them both giving them a good hit on the head"Ready to go to the mall?" Kagome nodded"Come on,Shippo" Inuyasha whined"Wait for me,Kagome!" Miroku followed. All forgetting to lock the door behind themselves. Everyone packed in Kagome's Eclipse and went off to the mall.

_**The Mall**_

Kagome got Souta the new game PS3. Inuyasha got him game,as did Miroku,and Sango.

Kagome muttered"If I see Kikyo again in this cursed mall.I'll snap..." Sango nodded"We'll jump her again" Kagome laughed"Sure will" Miroku sighed"You two are oing to get yourself banned from the mall.That's a girls worse nightmare" Kagome and Sango yelled at the same time"Is not!" Miroku smirked"Mind telling me what is?" The didn't respond. Miroku rubbed his palms together"Is it a secret how intresting" Kagome smiled"You won't ever find out!" Miroku sighed"Just add a N to that ever,and I'll say never say never" Kagome sighed"You won't find out,Miroku so give up" Miroku crossed his arms"Unlike Inuyasha I won't go all crazy because he doesn't know a secret" Inuyasha was distracted so didn't pound on Miroku for that somment. Kagome looked back at him"Inuyasha?" He looked at her"Yeah?" Kagome asked"Is there something wrong?"

_**Souta's POV**_

Souta,Kanna,Hana,and Jurayro ran into the mall. Hana panted"We're gonna be to late!If you too wouldn't of had that dumb fight last night!We'd be on time!" Souta yelled"Stop complaining,and come on!" Kanna yelled"They should be on they're way out!Kikyo was at my house yestuday!She said she was going to distract Inuyasha!" They ran as fast as they all could"HOW!?" Kanna panted"Inuyasha's half demon!There is many ways to distract him.For example anonymous senese of power!I bet he already picked up that unusal feeling!We aren't gonna make it!What f Kagome jumps in front of it!?" Souta's pace picked up"I don't think so!" They saw someone in the jewelry story walk out,and follow them. Souta spat"Crap!We've got a follower!" Kanna yelled"There they are!" Jurayro yelled"Look!It's Kenta!He has a gun!" Hana screamed"Look out!" Everyone looked at the group of kids. The fire was shot. Souta and the others jumped on Sango,Miroku,Kagome,and Inuyasha. There was a cry of pain heard threw out the wall. Everyone hit the floor. A alarm went off. Everything was getting black. Everything _fading_.


	7. Star Of Hope

HEY!RED-MIKO HERE!!!!

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!

_**Shippo is offically only 3years old in this story!!!!!**_

_**3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

To Be Stark Chp.7"Star Of Hope" (**Shippo is 3 now!!**)

Pain surged threw her body. Everything was fading. Kagome heard someone calling her name but all she wanted to do was rest. Someone shook her"You have to stay awake!" Kagome opened her eyes to see a crying Souta. Inuyasha was on her other side. Miroku was beside her as well. Kagome asked"Wh...what's going on?" Kagome couldn't take the pain that ran threw her side. All she wanted to do was rest. There were to many voices. She needed to block them out,and concentrate on her wound.

_**Rose South Hospital**_

Sango,Inuyasha,Miroku,Souta,and the others waited in the waiting room. The doctor walked out the double doors Inuyasha had been staring at for the past 2 hours. Souta was pale,tired,and mute. Inuyasha shot up"Is she alright!?" Sango asked"Is she gonna live?" The doctor held up his hand with a smile"Calm down.Kagome...is fine.Luckily no organs,or shattered bones.No blunt trauma." Sango asked"There can't possilbe be all good news,sir!" Dr.Kyon nodded"Yes,she lost a lot of blood." Sango gulped"Define _a lot_" Dr.Kyon nodded"Well.A great deal of,Masses,plenty,a large numb-

Sango sighed"That's enough.So what now?" Dr.Kyon smiled"She already had someone donate that blood back" Sango yelled"What!You can-

"It's alright,Sango.Kagome is fine" Sango's blood ran cold,as did Miroku's. They turned around to see someone unexpected. Sango squealed"Koji!" Sango ran into his arms. He had long raven hair,and dark blue eyes. Inuyasha was shocked to see Kagome's father before him. Miroku crossed his arms,and sat down hard. Sango pulled back,and asked"What's wrong,Miroku?" Miroku got back up,and yelled"Why are you here!?" Koji sighed"I can strongly tell you're upset with me" Miroku yelled"Ya think!" Koji sighed"I left for a reason,Miroku" Miroku yelled"That would be what!?Your own needs?You left Kagome,and Souta with that women,Hataru!" Souta stood up. Koji looked at his son with guilt. Souta whispered"It isn't me that had all the trouble with Hataru.It was Kagome.When you left.She began to sleep around,and bring different guys home.Kagome..." Inuyasha knew he was about to hear something he never has heard before. Koji asked"What happened to Kagome?" Souta looked up angerly at his father"She was raped by one of Hataru's boyfriends!Hataru wouldn't believe her and she'd deny of bringing anyone into the house!She told Kagome that she was the one bringing guys in the house.Hataru kicked Kagome out the shrine when she turned 15.That same guy kept coming over as if he was looking for another prey,but that day Naraku came over.He beat the life out that dude.Literally,Naraku killed that man with a gun.I...I couldn't take it!Why did you leave!Why!?" Koji was pale as snow. As was everybody else. Not knowing the information. Miroku got really angry"Why didn't anyone tell me!Sango,or Inuyasha!Even Sesshomaru!" Souta yelled"Because Kagome didn't want Naraku to go to jail for killing that man!Kagome told Hataru if she told anyone she'd kill her herself!" Everyone gasped. Sango whispered"S...she defended him like that?Would she actually kill to protect Naraku's freedom?" Inuyasha seemed hurt,angry,and sad at the same time. Koji growled"I left for a reason damn it!" Miroku yelled"Then tell us what it is!" Koji clenched his fist"Chikako" Souta yelled"Mother is dead!Why can't you get over the past!" Koji muttered"The same reason you,and Kagome didn't" Souta looked away not having a response. Miroku asked"You left..._**because of **__Chikako?_" Koji whispered"Her death was too much." Miroku whispered"I guess I understand" Souta grabbed his Father's arm"I'm still glad you're back,Father!" Koji whispered"I am glad as well.I figured out what I was suppose to do,and that was be with you,and your sister.Speaking of Kagome,who shot her?" Miroku whispered"This has something to do with Naraku.Why can't that basturd just accept Kagome broke up with him,and move on?" Sango muttered"I bet it was Kikyo.She cut Kagome's arm" Inuyasha sat down silently. Souta whispered"It was Kenta" Koji muttered"Was this bllet for Kagome?" Kanna stepped in"No...i...it was for Inuyasha" Inuyasha looked up. Hana whispered"Kagome knew what was going on the whole time" Kanna yelled"What!?If she did don't you think she would've called the police or SWAT team to get Kenta!" Hana whispered"I don't know.Something creepy is going on between Naraku,and Kagome that none of us know of.It's possible she has something of his other than his heart.She jumped right in front of that bullet if you were looking at her.Sh...she had this look in her eye that I couldn't describe" Dr.Kyon walked back threw the double doors unnoticed,and back into Kagome's room to see her looking at the celin softly. Dr.Kyon asked"So you've awaken?" Kagome asked"Who gave me blood?" Dr.Kyon whispered"Your father is here" Kagome didn't seem phased. Dr.Kyon asked"So why did you jump in front of the bullet,and...is there something you,and Naraku keep secret other than the killing" Kagome gasped"You can't t-

Dr.Kyon raished a hand to silence her"It is fine.Your secret is safe with me,but what is your other secret?" Kagome whispered"I...can't tell you.We have a secret that's...speacial.We share by blood" Dr.Kyon tapped his chin then snapped but then got confused"Is it possible that it's a child?" Kagome shot up,and yelled"No!" Dr.Kyon smirked"You have answered my question.How could you have passed those 9 months so fast?" Kagome sighed"I can't hide this secret for long.Naraku...possessed the sacred jewel and the baby I was already with was changed to his blood not the man that raped me.I gave birth to a son.Right now...he doesn't know I'm his mother,but soon...I'll tell him the truth,and...I'll tell everyone else the truth" Dr.Kyon whispered"This is really huge." Kagome yelled"That is why it has to stay between you,and me!"Dr.Kyon stood"Alright,but...Inuyasha.He doesn't look so cocky anymore.I guess it may be something they all said.Like for instance you were raped" Kagome whispered"I wish to see him now" Dr.Kyon nodded,and walked out.

A few mintues later Inuyasha walked in,and sat in the chair beside her. Kagome sat up"We need to talk" Inuyasa whispered"A little to late for that" Kagome asked"What's that suppose to mean!?" Inuyasha yelled"Why didn't you tell me,Sango,or Miroku!" Kagome yelled"Naraku was the first person I thought I could tell!" Inuyasha looked deeply wounded"I thought I was that person,Kagome!When we were kids...I was the only one that could make you happy on the anniversity of your mothers death!You were the only one who could make me happy on both my parents death!I was the only one who could make you laugh when you thought of your father!You were the only one...to except me for who I was!" Kagome felt guilty and whipered"I was going threw a lot Inuyasha,and I didn't have a clear mind!If only you knew-

Inuyasha yelled"You know what!Save it!If you love Naraku so much...go make up with him!We're over!Goodbye!" He stomped out. Kagome yelled"Inuyasha!Don't do this!" He never walked back in. Kagome let hot tears fall down her cheek. Flashback on the night they made out flashing threw her head. Kagome whispered"Don't leave that space in me,Inuyasha.Please.For it was bigger than Naraku's"

_**Naraku's POV**_

Naraku yelled"I said shot Inuyasha!Not Kagome!If she has serious damage!I will wring your neck,Kenta!" Kenta sighed"She knew our plan from the start,Naraku!" Naraku grabbed a vase,and threw it at his head"How could she of possibly have known about this Top Secret plan!" Kenta dodged it. His brother Kyo stepped in"Maybe your little sister overheard one of our plans.She's going out with Kagome's brother,Souta,if you didn't know" Naraku spat"She wouldn't!" Kenta yelled"Kanna,Souta,Hana,and Jurayro tackled all of them to the floor.Kagome took the shot for Inuyasha" The front door opened and closed. Naraku spat"Kanna!" Kanna walked into the clearing"What is it,Naraku?" Naraku asked"Whose side are you on!Kagome' or mine!" Kanna turned pale but then she yelled"Naraku!You have to stop trying to kill,Kagome!Why can't you just move on!" Naraku elled"Leave the room,now!" Everyone left the room without protesting. Naraku knelt down to Kanna and whispered"I was never going to kill Kagome.I was going to kill Inuyasha for stealing Kagome" Kanna whispered"There's more.What is it,Naraku?" Naraku sighed"You're to smart for my likeing,but...I gave Kagome the Shikon Jewel like a year ago,before we seprated" Kanna asked"Why'd you give it to her!?" Naraku sighed"How am I going to tell you this.Me,and Kagome have a son-

Kanna yelled"What!?" Naraku hissed"Shhh!I had to use it's power to skip 9 months.Then I just gave it to her to keep.Now...I want it back.So...I can take over the Fedual Era!" Kann stepped back"Naraku!Why are you doing this?" Naraku spat"I lost something close to me,and things are going to get a whole lot uglier!" Kanna asked"Where is the boy now?" Naraku whispered"At the center" Kanna asked"Have you seen him?" Naraku nodded"Yes,his name is Shippo.I only saw him as a baby,but KAgome's about to adopt him so I don't get him.Shippo knows Inuyasha more than me,and that also pisses me off,and...Kagome loves him more than she ever loved me.So...soon...he dies!" Kanna spat"Why can't you leave Kagome's feelings in peace!Inuyasha broke up with her!" Naraku smirked:Oh really?Why is that?" Kanna sighed"I can't believe I'm teeling you all of this but Inuyasha got mad because she didn't come to him when she got raped.He knows about when you killed that man.He thinks Kagome still loves you" Naraku grimaced"That gives me another reason for wanting to kill him!" Kanna yelled"Kagome's going to hate you even more,Naraku!" Naraku stood up"Then so be it.I'm going to tell everyone that we have a son,tonight!"

Kanna yelled"You can't do that!Only me,and Dr.Kyon know that!" Naraku smirked"Well...you should of thought of doing something else other than betraying me!" Kanna yelled"Naraku!I never betrayed you!I was only protecting Kagome!" Naraku added"Inuyasha as well.You and Souta got them once with your plans!But...this time!It means war!" Kanna had hot tears falling"Why are you trying to brake her heart?" Naraku's smiled fell at her tears"She broke mine" Kanna whispered"Her heart has been broken more than once!" Kanna took her bracelet off and sat it on the ground"If you're going threw with this!I'm not going to be apart of it!" Kanna ran out the front door. Naraku picked up the bracelet"S...so be it then,little sister"

_**Kagome's Apartment**_

Kagome looked at her healing side,and sighed. Souta had gone back to the shrine with her father. So now she was alone still thinking about Inuyasha. She sat in the dark. Not even shadows could phase her at that moment. The looks on her face would scare them away. It had began to storm on her way back,and now...she was...the storm. Not paying attention to the real world. There was a soft knock on her door. Kagome called"Who is it!?"

"It's me,Kanna"

Kagome shot up,and ran to the door. Kagome unlocked the door. Kanna walked in with her bike. Kagome whispered"Take the bike into the kitchen" Kanna nodded shivering. Kagome ran up the stairs to get some clothes that she wore at her age. Kagome ran back down the stairs to see Kanna on the floor crying. Kagome stopped beside her"What's wrong,Kanna?" Kanna whispered"Nothing" Kagome asked"Why are you over here?" Kanna whispered"I left Naraku.I can't take his dumb thoughts of the future anymore!" Kagome whispered"Go take a hot bath,and I'll have some food ready for you" Kanna took the black t-shirt,and jeans then left to the bathroom. Kagome walked into the kitchen,and grabbed a plate. Kagome began to make Kanna some macoronii,and BBQ chicken.

_**Few Mintues Later**_

Kanna walked into the kicthen,and sat down. Kanna began to eat. Kagome sat on the other side of the table"You know don't you?" Kanna swallowed"About Shippo?Yes.Almost about everything" Kagome whispered"You can't tell anyone.I'm going to go get Shippo at dawn.When he turns about 6...I'll tell him the truth" Kanna whispered"You're too late,Kagome.He said he was going to tell EVERYONE tonight.A text to everyone in Tokyo." Before Kagome could say he wasn't her cell buzzed. Kagome whispered"This can't be" Kagome ran to her cell,and clicked around and gasped at the message:

_**Hello everyone in Tokyo,**_

_**This is Naraku Masu,and you all remeber the couple of KAgome,and Naraku am I right.Well me,and Kagome have a 3 year old son name,Shippo.We used the power of the Sacred Jewel to pass the 9 months.Well this was all.**_

_**Taa!**_

Kagome sat down as though she couldn't breath. Kanna sighed"I think he only sent it to old high school friends.Not Tokyo,but...it's gonna s-

The phone began to ring. Kanna grabbed the wireless"I'll get for you" Kanna answered"Hello?"

"Whose this!?"

"Uh...Kanna"

"This is Sango!I want to speak to Kagome!RIGHT NOW!!"

Before Kanna could speak Kagome past out. Kanna called"Kagome!Kagome!"

"What's wrong with her!"

Kanna yelled"Her wound reopened!She fainted!I have to go!" Kanna sat the phone down and searched for the first aid. Soon haveing it. Kanna sat beside Kagome,and lifted her blooded shirt up. Kanna muttered"The hospital should've kept her til she was fully healed!Not half way!" Kanna began to rebandage it. There was a bamming noise on the door. Kanna whispered"This should do.Nice and tight!" The bamming was really loud and annoying. Kanna yelled"I'm coming!" Kanna ran to the door,and asked"Who is it!"

Six voices yelled"ME!" Sounded like Inuyasha,Souta,Koji,Sango,Miroku,and Rin. Kanna saw KAgome limping out the kicthen. Kanna saw her chake her head. She had hot freash tears. Kanna yelled"Go away!"

Sango yelled"Kanna!If you don't open this door!" Kagome laid down on the chair. Kanna ran to Kagome's side"Are you okay?They're going to brake the door down" Kagome sobbed to herself"I can't take this anymore" A bloody knife came from behind Kagome's back. Kanna grabbed it"NO!WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM,KAGOME!" KAgome whispered treambling in fear,sadness,sorrow,hate,nothing pleasant"I...want to see my mom.There was never a problem with her around.I can't move on in life without her!" Kanna whispered"Stay here!Don't try anything,Kagome!I'm serious!" Kagome looked away,and cried to herself. Kanna ran,and unlocked the door,and stepped out to see everyone. Souta yelled"Let us in!Why do you have a knife,Kanna!" Kanna let one single tear fall. Inuyasha growled"That's Kagome's blood" Kanna spat angerly"She reopened her wound.Then tried to kill herself!" Everyone fell silent. Kanna slid down the door"Naraku...why are you doing this!Why are you all doing this to her!It wasn't Naraku's kid til he changed the blood around.She said she wants to die.She can't handle life anymore.It's to hard.She doesn't want to see any of you right now...j...just go home" Kanna stood up with pissed off eyes. She walked back inside,and slammed the door,and locked it. Everyone stared at the door in shock. They all went home. Not knowing what else to do or say about this whole ordeal.

Kanna knelt beside the sleeping Kagome. Her face was still desturbed. Kanna whispered"Chikako...please give her sweet dreams.She'll need it"


End file.
